Team OWRQ
by Shepherd1911
Summary: From different walks of life four friends come together, A Warrior, A Dragon, A Solider and A Deserter. (So I don't have to put it in every chapter I own nothing except the OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Mistral tournament)

In the center arena was two combatants stood on a raised platform one with blaze orange hair, orange Celtic armor and an eyepatch over her left eye, the other with a red hair and bronze armor. These combatants are Orange Bell and Pyrrah Nikos, they looked at each other an unspoken conversation going on between the two warriors one of respect between the two. As the buzzer to begin the two charged each other Orange rushed forward with her Claymore ready, as the two closed in she swung and Pyrrah deflected it with her shield, she followed up with her gladius making Orange to hop out of reach. She then hopped back a few more times and switched her sword to rifle mode and started to take pot shots at Pyrrah, She blocked the shots with her shield and switched to her rifle as well but she managed to get two hits on Orange bringing her aura down to 50%. Orange then changed back to her sword and shot like a rocket towards Pyrrah. Pyrrha tried to move out of the way but found that she was very sluggish. That's when she realized that Orange activated her semblance of gravity to keep her rooted in place, she got hit with the six foot blade three time pushing her aura to the 45% mark. She then used her semblance of polarity to shift Orange's sword to miss her, she was then able to retaliate with her own sword and it soon turned into a flurry of strikes between the two. The two separated from each other to see that both there auras were one percent from hitting the red, "Well looks like the next move is what determines the match, huh?" Said Orange.

"It would appear so, no matter what happens this will be one of my best matches." Replied Pyrrah

"Definitely!"

The two then changed at each other for on last strike, when they got within range Orange acted by lowering her gravity and sped up the swing of her blade. It was to quick for Pyrrah to react and ended up taking the hit knocking her off her feet and her aura finally depleted. Orange has won the match, the two later met up in the locker room, "You know that was a good move there at the end." Said Pyrrah.

"Yeah it was but I must say you were a way better shot today," Said Orange, " I mean you got me in the chest a few good times."

"Yes, well this was my last tournament before I head to Beacon academy to become a huntress. It would have been good to end on a win."

"Wait, your going to Beacon to. I am as well maybe we can be on the same team!" Said a excited Orange./div  
The two continued to talked for hours about the possible adventures that they will have.

(Junior's club- city of Vale)

Sitting at the bar listening to the music having a glass of whiskey, sat a figure with one red eye and one yellow, dressed in a black trench coat, red tee shirt and black camouflage cargo pants with full black gauntlets and on his right was a large battle axe, his name is Wyatt Vulcan. A few stools down was the club's owner Hei Xiong or as everyone knew him as Junior, he hired him as extra muscle for Insurance against large rowdy crowds, he was only doing this for money to live. As Junior gets done speaking with Roman Torchwick a blonde bombshell walks up to the bar and starts talking with Junior, he was looking at what she was wearing a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, a half skirt that was open in the front over some black compression shorts, her hair stopped below her waist. He then saw her grab Junior by the short hairs and was about to intervene when seven of Juniors men showed up and surrounded her after a little bit he started getting a headache stopped paying attention to her as a vision of a woman of bright orange color was being attacked by three shadowy figures on a road between the village of Shrine Haven and Ravens roost outside the city of Vale. After the headache pasted he could here the music cut out and that caught his attention as he saw the blond from before take on Junior's nieces. He then heard Junior say, " What am I paying you for? Take care of her!"

With that Wyatt stood up to His imposing 6'4" feet tall and grabbed his battle axe and it quickly changed to a .50cal HMG he aimed it at the blonde and said, " Hey do you mind not destroying my boss's Club."

"What are you talking about? I am just having a friendly conversation with them." replied the blonde.

"Well," he said pulling the charging handle on the side of the gun while giving a small chuckle ," why don't you and I have a friendly discussion"

She smirked and charged at him while he started shooting, she started to dodge left and right closing in on him as he soon finished the belt of ammunition that he had in the gun. The blonde closed the distant on him and drew her fist back to punch him, but as her fist was about to hit him in the face he caught it and stopped it. He tosses her back and switched back to his axe and swung at her, he managed to hit her with the back of the axe and it threw her across the clubs dance floor, she got up and her eyes turned red and changed again but managed to knock him back. She continued this onslaught of punches until he caught both of her fists and looked at her before smiling and threw her out the window, he picked up his axe and jumped after her. When he landed outside he changed his axe back into his HMG and reloaded it, he pointed it at the blonde who was just standing back up when he heard, " Yang is that you?"

He looked and saw a small girl dressed in a red and black combat skirt and red hood, The now named Yang got up and said, "It's a long story," she then turned back to Wyatt and said, "Your pretty good, I wouldn't mind having a spar with you sometime."

She started to walk away with the small girl when she stopped and looked back at Wyatt and said, "By the way what's your name?"  
He was about to say when the cops came around the corner and when he turned back around she and the small girl were on a sports bike and already heading around the corner down the street. He sighed and set his weapon on the ground and kneeled down with his hands behind his head.

(Later at the police precinct)

He sat in an interview room handcuffed to the table waiting for the police to come and tell him what was going to happen to him, when the door opened he was greeted with someone he wasn't expecting to see. Stepping into the room was the headmaster of Beacon academy Professor Ozpin, he sat down and pulled out his scroll and brought up videos of him fighting Yang and other occasions were he fought off gangs of thugs to protect shops and people from being mugged. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and stared at the teen in front of him, he could tell that he was a Dragon Fanaus by seeing two small nubs on top of his head as well as the scaled hands and feet, and his wings and tail that was concealed by the trench coat he was wearing. "Why do you hide who you are?" Asked Ozpin, Wyatt looked surprised that he could see that so fast.

"How did you know?" Asked Wyatt.

"Well the bumps on top of your head, your shoeless feet and the bumps on your back gave it away. But you didn't answer my question."

"Because, no one wants to hire a Fanaus, especially one as big as me."

"Well you certainly are imposing, but you have shown the skill of a huntsman with that axe of yours and the heavy machine gun variant as well." Ozpin said sipping his coffee again before continuing, " now what I want to know is why are you working as a bouncer at a night club and not applying to a huntsman academy?"

Wyatt looked down at the table for a bit before looking up to Ozpin and said, "I wanted to but I never went to combat school so I didn't think I would be accepted."

"Well, would you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Yes, I would love to become a huntsman!"

"Well I think I can say this," holding out his hand, "welcome to Beacon Academy." Wyatt was about to reach for his hand when a extreme headache happened, "What's wrong?" Asked a worried Ozpin.

"I don't know," Said Wyatt while barring his fangs at the pain, "this happens every time I get these visions of a fiery woman and three shadowy figures."

"Tell me about these visions that you keep having."

(Atlas)

A young woman was packing her bags, with everything she owns in her small room. This woman is Rosemary Waters of the prestigious Waters military family. Why was she packing as if she was not coming back? Because she was officially disowned from the family when she told them that she was going to become a Huntress at Beacon Academy instead of an officer of the Atlas military. So she packed all of her things to set out for Beacon. After she packed she took one last look at the now empty room and shut the door, she walked to the front door of her family's mansion and walked outside as she was about to leave the grounds she looked back at the only home she's ever known for the past seventeen years. She could feel her father's disapproving gaze even though she couldn't see him, she then turned and walked to the to the airship port to start making her way to Beacon. She made it aboard and waited to leave when she noticed someone very interesting sitting next to her, to her right next to the window was the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.  
She wanted to say hello but refrained from doing so until she was sure she could make a good first impression. After a bit the airship took off and was on its way to the kingdom of Vale, she figured it was as good a time as any to introduce herself. She turned and said, "Hello Miss Schnee, allow me to introduce myself I am Rosemary Waters. A pleasure to meet you."

The young heiress looked and said, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well miss Waters." They shook hands.

"If it's not to much to ask, why are you heading to the kingdom of Vale?"

"I am heading there to become a huntress at Beacon academy, and yourself?"

"I was heading there for the same reason, even though my family doesn't approve."

The two continued to converse through the whole flight to Vale.

(Village of Rock shelter, just outside of Vale)

It was night and raining, a lone figure dressed in a blue trench coat with a hood and black multi-cam cargo pants and Black Combat boots, walked down the main road of the village and came to a inn called, 'Coming Dawn'. He walked inside and was greeted by the sounds of the patrons that are sitting near a fireplace, he looked around and saw a lone girl dressed in black and white and a black bow sitting alone. He went over and sat down across from her and said, "I knew I would find here."

The girl looked at him, frowned and said, "What are you doing here, Quenton?"

"I came here to find you, Blake."

"If your here to bring me back then your wasting your time. I am not going back."

He lowered his hood showing a head of long brown hair and red slit eyes, saying "I am not here to take you back."

She narrowed her eyes and said, "Then why are you here?"/div

"I came to see if you are alright." He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

Blake looked over at the fire seeing a mixed family of Faunus and humans, and said, "I am not to sure anymore."

"Well, we can always try to protect people and make it a better place for everyone."

She looked at him surprised about this, " What do you mean about that?"

"I mean we can become hunters."

"Do you think that they will let us?"

"I know so, we can pass the combat exam in order to get in."

"But, what about the..."

"Don't worry about them I will be sure to cover our tracks."

They sat there watching the people around them mingle with one another. While also listening to the rain and thunder outside.


	2. Chapter 2

(Airship to Beacon)

Over on the far end of the airship stood Wyatt with his arms crossed, while looking out the window at the city below. He still couldn't get over what Ozpin told him about his visions a few days ago.

(flashback)

"Tell me about your visions?" asked Ozpin.

"Well, these visions happen as if it's the future or something." said Wyatt, "I don't know exactly how to explain it. I can't see any bodies face."

"So all you see in these visions are the four figures?"

"No, I can see the land scape as well. I know exactly where these figures are fighting the only thing is that I can't tell if it's future or present. But I also feel the need to be there to protect the Fiery figure."

"Well where are they exactly?"

"They are on the road between Shrine Haven and Raven Roost. What dose this mean Professor, what's happening to me?"

He looked over to the one way mirror to someone on the other side before say, "Do you know of the story of the Four Maidens and the Dragon?"

"Yes, but what dose that have to do with any of this." Wyatt asked confused as to why Ozpin brought up the old fairy tale that his mother would read to him when he was younger.

"Because that fairy tale as well as the Four Maidens, are true and you are the Dragon."

Wyatt looked at Ozpin surprised and confused, he looked at Ozpin needing a explanation.

"Allow me to explain..."

(Flashback over)

'Still hard to believe that I am the Dragon from that old fairy tale, but now I hope they where able to get there in time.' he thought, he was brought out of his inner thoughts by the sound of someone vomiting on the other end of the airship. After some time they arrived at the landing platform at Beacon and everyone started to make there way off the airship. Standing near the end of the airship he could see a lot of interesting people leaving, like he could see a Celtic warrior and a Spartan leaving together, A Solider and a noble of some kind (if the luggage was anything to go by), Two people that looked as if the where trying to hide something, and finally he caught a glimpse of a familiar red hood as well as blonde hair. After the last person left he made his way off the airship to see a explosion in the courtyard in front of him, he ran over to make sure no one was hurt. When he got there he could see the Solider and the Noble leaving in one direction and the two that have something to hide walk off in another, He walked over to the girl in the red hood that was laying on the ground just as the boy that puked on the airship was helping her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She turned around to address him but stopped, she then recognized him and said, "Hey your the guy from a couple nights ago the one who fought my sister Yang, I never did get your name. allow me to introduce myself, I am Ruby Rose nice to meet you." she extended her hand to Wyatt.

He accepted it and said, "Wyatt Vulcan, so Yang is your sister?"

"Yep, well half-sister actually, but that doesn't matter to me."

"Well that's good family is important." He then looked over to the boy that was dressed in a sweater and knight armor, before he outstretched his hand and said, "I guess we forgot about you, my name is Wyatt Vulcan. Who are you?"

"The boy shook his hand and said, "The name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it."

Wyatt rose an eyebrow, "Do they?"

"They will, at least I hope they will?"

After a small silence Ruby said, "Well I got this." as she pulled out a Great scythe.

"WOW, is that a scythe?" said Jaune.

"Impressive design, I assume it has a secondary function as well." said Wyatt as he examined the scythe with a critical eye.

"Of course, it's also a high-impact customizable sniper rifle." said Ruby with pride in her voice

"Sweet"

"Uh, What?' asked Jaune

"It's also a gun." Wyatt stated flatly.

"So what do you guys have" asked Ruby with curiosity in here eyes.

"Well I got this sword, and a shield that gets smaller when I get tired of carrying it." said Jaune

"But wouldn't it still weight the same?"

"Yeah it dose. So what about you Wyatt" as he and Ruby looked at him.

"Well I have this Battle axe that changes into a .50 caliber Heavy Machinegun." He said as he pulled his battle axe off his back and changed it into his gun.

"Wow" both Jaune and Ruby said in awe.

"So, do either of you know where we are supposed to go?" asked Jaune as Wyatt put his weapon away.

"Nope." said Wyatt and Ruby.

After a while of wondering they saw people from the airship going into what looked like an amiptheater, as they walked in they heard, "Ruby, over here I saved a spot!" said Yang trying to wave down her sister.

"Oh, hey I got to go. I'll see you guys after the ceremony." Ruby then ran over to her sister.

"hey wait..(sigh) great now where am I going to find another quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune said as he walked towards his own spot, not noticing the look of admiration he was getting from a certain one-eyed Celtic Warrior.

Wyatt saw this and smiled a little before he made his way to the back of the crowd. He leaned against the wall and watched everyone mingle with each other, until he heard the mic send some feedback and saw Ozpin at the mic say, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I looked amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." Wyatt looked down a little thinking of all the good he could of done instead of being a mercenary in a sense.

"In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge will carry you so far. it is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stepped away from the mic as Glynda Goodwitch stepped up.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins be ready. You are dismissed."

Everyone started to make there way to the ballroom in order to find a good spot to sleep, except Wyatt. He walked over to Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch and said, "I take it something went wrong?"

Ozpin simply looked at him and said, "Yes."

(Ballroom)

Sitting against the wall next to Blake watching people mingle and get ready for bed was Quenton, he saw a lot of people from different walks of life making friends with each other. He also saw a guy over in the back corner of the room fast asleep despite the noise, but he also had his weapon leaning against him. He looked to his left and saw the Celt and Spartan from earlier being surrounded by boys and girls alike asking for autographs, a little ways to there right was the Schnee and the Solider that never did introduce herself after the incident this morning. At that moment Blake lit some candelas so that she could read and brought the attention of the girl from the explosion incident this morning and a taller blonde girl.

"Hello!" said the blonde in a singsong voice.

"Hey." said Quenton.

"I heard that you three might know each other."

Blake then looked up and said, aren't you the girl that exploded?"

The smaller girl turned around to face them and said, "UH, yeah" she stretched her hand out to Blake, "my names Ruby."

she then retracted it to scratch the back of her head and said, "But you can call me Crater...You know what just call me Ruby."

Blake went back to reading her book and replied with a simple, "Okay".

The two girls looked at each other and whispered something before looking back with a smile. The blonde then asks, "So what's your guys names?"

Without even looking up Blake told them her name was Blake then the two looked at Quenton who said, "I am Quenton nice to meet the two of you."

"Well Blake, Quenton. I am Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow."

Quenton then tuned them out as he went back to watching people, before he got up and walked to the bathroom. When he came back he saw the two sisters and the Schnee arguing before Blake blew out her candles and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and saw a redheaded girl talking very fast and energetically to a guy with pink eyes. He ignored most of there conversation and went to get breakfast, after which he went to the locker room to retrieve his duel .500 magnum revolvers which he had named Pain and Mercy, he then waited for Blake to show up. After waiting for a bit she showed up and grabbed her sword pistol combo, she walked over to him and said, "where did you go last night?"

"I went to use the bathroom and as for last night." said Quenton as he looked at Blake with worried eyes, "If you want to make sure that our past is not discovered then your goin to have to get to know people even as to not raise suspicion."

"Why should I?"

"Blake your my friend and I want to make sure that you are safe. So please just do it for me." he gave her a meaningful look.

Blake looked at him before sighing and nodding. They then heard that they need to make there way to the cliffs.

(Beacon Cliffs over looking the Emerald Forest)

At the top of the cliff everyone was standing on some type of catapult mechanism. Quenton and Blake were on the farthest two catapults when Prof. Ozpin came over and explained that they needed to make there way to a temple in the forest and retrieve an artifact. After the explanation they were launched in to the air, but Blake had drifted way left of him while he drifted right. As he was coming down he activated his semblance and smashed through several trees before digging a small trench, he then hopped up and wiped himself off and started walking. He walked for a good long while until he heard the sound of a shotgun going off and a Beowolf's howl, he ran towards them and was greeted with the sight of the Solider from yesterday taking on a whole pack of Beowolves, he was about to step in when he saw an alpha sneaking up on her from behind. But she quickly caught it with a Rapier that transformed from her shot gun, but unfortunately it got stuck and there were three betas left. He jumped in front of the one closest to her and whipped out Pain and changed it to the trench knife configuration, he sliced the Beowolf's head off and he turned to the last two and pulled out Mercy and changed Pain back to a revolver and shot them both in the head. He turned to the Soldier, smirked and said, "I guess we're partners now ,huh?"

She looked at him and smiled while saying, "It would appear so, My name is Rosemary Waters."

"Mine's Quenton Senshi no Tamashi."

(The other side of the forest)

Orange was facing off against three Ursi, two minors and one major. She was taking on one of the minors but she didn't notice the other moving into her blind spot, until she heard the flapping of wings. She thought that a Nevermore had shown up, but heard the sound of a weapon changing and the sound of a Ursa dying. She quickly cut the head off the Ursa in front of her and turned to see the major was temporarily blinded by a trench coat, which it promptly shredded and roared at her and a Faunus that she didn't see yesterday with a battle axe. They both faced off against the major, the Faunas charged forward and slashed at it's front paws. Orange then used the distraction to get a strike in that ended up bisecting the major. She turned to study her Faunus partner, he was a good head above her and had a tail with a axe blade on the tip, he also had dragon like wings, dragon like feet and scaled hands. "So, I don't remember seeing you yesterday, so who are you?" asked Orange.

"I was the one always in the back of the room." said the Faunus, "The names Wyatt Vulcan."

"Oh, well I am Orange Bell. Nice to meet you."

He nodded and together they started to walk. After a while they came upon a Temple, "Think this is it?" asked Wyatt

"Well there are two other people down there so yeah."

They walked down to the temple to be met by a blonde girl and a girl with a black bow, and on the pedestals were chess pieces. Orange walked over and grabbed the white Bishop piece and said, "How about the Bishop?"

"Sure, I mean there's not a lot to choose from right now?" said Wyatt.

They decided to talk a little break and listened to the other two girls talk to each other, they grabbed the white knight piece and they heard a very girly scream. "The hell was that?" asked Wyatt

"I don't know, but it kind of sounded like a girl." said Orange.

"Hey you guys heard that to, right?" asked the blonde, "what should we do?"

They were about to say when they heard, "Heads UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" they looked up and saw a girl in a red hood falling from the sky.

They then saw a boy in a knight armor fly through the air and they both went into a tree.

"Yang, did your sister fall from the sky and Jaune and her go into a tree?" Wyatt asked.

The now named Yang, began with, "I..."

They then heard "Yeeehaw." and saw a girl riding in on an Ursa.

She then got off and said, "Aww, it's broken."

A boy then ran out from behind the now dead Ursa say, "Nora, don't ever do that again."

"Did that girl just come riding in on an Ursa?" asked the girl with the bow.

"I..." said Yang

A roar came from there right and out came running three people with a Deathstalker and a Sabretooth on their tails.

"Did they run all this way with Deathstalker and Sabretooth on their tails?" asked Orange.

After a bit they saw someone else fall from the sky off of a Nevermore and then Jaune tried to grab her but ultimately failed in doing so, then Ruby showed up next to them. That's when Yang finally flipped out, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WILL EVERYONE CHILL OUT FOR TWT SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING EVEN CRAZIER HAPPENS."

After a two second break they decided it would be a good time to go and after the Schnee made an Ice wall in front of the Deathstalker and the Sabretooth, so that they could run but not before grabbing the other white knight, bishop and rook.

(Cliffs)

Rosemary and her partner Quenton had no idea how they ended up in that cave with Pyrrah and Jaune or how a Deathstalker and a Sabretooth fit in the same cave. But that is beside the point, now they are all running for the cliffs. Behind them was the Sabretooth and Deathstalker and in front of them was the Nevermore, they hid behind so broken pillars when the others ran out to distract the Nevermore. But when it shot it's feathers Rosemary, Orange, Quenton and Wyatt were separated and ended up in front of the Sabretooth, The beast tried to take a bit at Rosemary but it was stopped by Quenton who had a hold of it's teeth. Orange charged in with her Claymore and cut one of it's front paws making it back off of Rosemary and Quenton, Wyatt ended up changing his axe into his HMG and started making it back off farther. They ended up regrouping, "Well anyone have any ideas" asked Quenton.

"Not really I mean it's heavily armored." said Wyatt.

"Well what about inside." said Rosemary.

"That is nuts, but it just might work." said Quenton.

"Hey, Wyatt think you can do it?" asked Orange.

"Oh God." said Wyatt.

When the beast regained it's bearing it came at them again, it was being distracted by Rosemary, Quenton and Orange. After a while Orange shifted her Claymore into her sniper rifle and started to shoot at it's eyes, which made it roar and gave Wyatt his chance. He went straight in and for a little bit nothing happened, then it started to twitch and next thing that happened was interesting the Sabretooth then exploded. It was still burning when Wyatt came walking out with his battle axe blade was red hot, he stopped and put it the blade in the ground and said, "Ok, next time one of you are doing that."

(Beacon Amphitheater)

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren. Together you four retrieved the White Rook pieces." said Prof Ozpin, "together you will form team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Arc."

"What me?" said Jaune before falling over due to Pyrrah punching his shoulder.

They then started making there way off stage as Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss came up. "Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. Together you all retrieved the White Knight pieces and together you will form Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by Ruby Rose."

"I won't let you down Prof. Ozpin."

Ozpin smiled at this and Team RWBY made there way off stage and Quenton, Wyatt, Orange and Rosemary came up on stage.

"Orange Bell, Wyatt Vulcan, Rosemary Waters and Quenton Senshi no Tamashi. Together you four retrieved the White Bishop pieces and together you form Team OWRQ (Orc). Led by Orange Bell."

Cheering could be heard after the last team was formed, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked to Prof. Goodwitch and said, "This is turning out to be an interesting year."

(Hey everybody just here saying if any of you guys can figure out some names for Wyatt, Rosemary and Orange's weapons please leave them in the review section I will then pick the names that seem best suited for them. Thank you) Sheaperd1911


	3. Chapter 3

( Two days after team formation)

Rosemary was sleeping peacefully until she heard a loud thud, turns out that Wyatt had just got done with upside down sit-ups on the pull-up bar he set up for the team in the closet doorway, he turned and saw her irritated look and he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry for waking you up." he said.

She sighed and said, "It's alright just don't go making a habit of it."

"Alright, well I am going to take a shower and before you ask Quenton and Orange went to get our schedule for classes." he grabbed his uniform as well as a towel.

While Wyatt was taking a shower Rosemary made her bed to the Atlas military standard out of habit, she then looked around and saw how her teammates had decorated there portions of the room. On her far right was Orange's side was what looked like posters of combat tournaments and some photos of what looked like her family or maybe her tribe and some armor pieces on the desk as well as a cleaning kit for her sniper rifle . Then next to that was Quenton's side were many, many sharp objects from butterfly knives and switchblades to throwing knives and shuriken were on the desk as well as a whet stone in order to sharpen them and his trench knives and a book about tracking Grimm. To her immediate left was Wyatt's area where she could see that he had been trying to make some type of new dust round for his .50 Cal machinegun as well as the rest of the teams weapons, she could also see a clear dust crystal that she had never seen before. Then she looked at her area of the room and she could see how organized it was as compared to the rest of her team, but she could also see that she had the least amount of personal effect as compared to the rest of her team. She looked over to the clock next to her bed and it said it was currently 0645. After about ten minutes Wyatt came out of the bathroom wearing his school uniform thankfully it allowed his wings and tail to show, right after he came out Quenton and Orange came back along with some breakfast from the cafeteria. After some small talk they saw the time was now 0800, so the made there way to class.

They were one of the first teams to show up and watched as the rest started to trickle in except for Team JNPR and RWBY, they showed up at exactly 0900 and were out of breath as if they ran all the way here. "Alright every one get to your seats." said Prof. Port the one teaching the class, who also had two cages wheeled in as well.

He then went to the front of the class and said, "Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes the Creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as Pray, HA HA AH." he then saw that no one else was laughing with him, "UH, and you shall to upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an other wise traitorous world.

"Our world is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in Huntsmen, Huntress, ch ch." as he looked over to Yang, who felt slightly uncomfortable, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those, who can't protect themselves. From what? You ask, why the very World!"

"HEY YEAH!" cheered someone in the back of the class.

"That is what you are training to become but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man. ME!"

Prof. Port then started to go into detail about his adventure Rosemary looked over to see that her team was having about as much fun as she was in regards to this lecture, Quenton was trying to pay attention but was extremely board so he brought out one of his butterfly knives and started to preform some tricks under the table with it. Wyatt was fairing no better he could barley stay awake, so he brought out a whet stone and started to sharpen his tail blade in order to stay awake and attention to Prof. Port. Their leader Orange for the most part was paying attention and taking notes, but unfortunately couldn't keep track as to where the story was going. She then heard some giggling up at the front and saw Team RWBY except Weiss laughing about something. "(Cough) In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity." Prof, Port said continuing his story.

"And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero," he then took a bow, "The moral of the story a true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise. So who among you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand and said, "I do, sir."

"Well then lets find out step forward and face your opponent. But I will need another who believes themselves to be an embodiment of these trait?"

Rosemary believed that this was a good opportunity to test herself against another type of Grimm besides the ones she fought back in the Emerald Forest, so she raised her hand and said, "I believe I do as well, sir"

"excellent!" Prof. Port said, "both of you go and change for your fight against these beasts."

When they came back Weiss was in her combat skirt and jacket combo as well as her weapon **Myrtenaster** , while Rosemary was in her Atlas cadet combat uniform (basically think of Winter Schnee's uniform) and her weapon **Folsom**. They both got in position to take on whatevercame out of the cages. "Are you both ready?" asked Prof. Port.

They both nodded, Rosemary could hear Weiss' team cheer her on but for some reason she snapped at Ruby. She also heard, "Go Rosy!" said Quenton using the nickname that he gave her on there day of rest.

"You've got this!" said Wyatt.

"Go Rosy, show them what our team has to offer!" said Orange

Rosemary smirked ready for Prof. Port to open the cages, she changed **Folsom** into it's rapier mode just as he used his blunder-axe to open the cages and out popped two Boarbatusk and they charged both of them. Rosemary jumped over the pig and tried to stab it behind it's shoulder armor but it turned out to be to thick, she then heard Quenton's voice callout, "Wait for it to charge and hit something or shot it in the head with your shotgun, then go for the belly it has no armor there."

She thought about his advice as well as analyze the pig and could confirm that it didn't have any armor on it's belly, so she changed to her shotgun and waited for it to charge. But instead of a regular charge it curled into a ball and started to roll at her at high speed. Before it hit her she shot and the shot connected with the middle of the pig's back. This caused the pig to tumble out of it's roll and on to it's back giving Rosemary the opportunity she was waiting for, quickly she changed back to her rapier and stabbed the pig in the belly making it squeal before dyeing. She took a few breaths before she looked over and saw Weiss just killing her Boarbatusk, "Bravo, bravo it appears we are in the presence of two true huntresses in training." said Prof. Port, "I am afraid that is all the time we have for today be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay Vigilant. Class dismissed"

With the class over they all started to make their way out of the class room, but not before a Rosemary saw Weiss storm off towards the exit. She also saw a look of worry on Ruby's face for her friend and took off after her and go around a corner, She turned to her team and said, "Hey you guys go on ahead I be there in a bit." she then went over to where they went.

She then heard, "Your supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance." said Weiss.

Ruby then scoffed and said, "What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting like a team?"

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained and frankly I deserve better."

At this point Rosemary had enough of this talk and decided to make her presence known, "Ahem, well that was certainly something."

Both girls turned and saw her standing with her hand behind her back, "How much of that did you hear?" asked Ruby.

"Enough to know that something needs to be done."

"Rosemary, I..." Weiss started but was cut off by Rosemary.

"No, Weiss this is something that you need to hear. I know that you think that you deserve better than being on a team led by Ruby. But you must understand that Ozpin wouldn't have chosen her to be the leader if he didn't see some thing that pointed to her being a leader. Yes, she might be younger than all of us and she could use a little more guidance. But that is where you and the rest of the team come in, you all can help her to become a better leader and help shape her into a more proficient huntress as well. But it all depends on you, do you become a better teammate or do you keep trying to get what you want. The choice is yours to make." after she was done Rosemary did an about face and left to catch up with the rest of her team.

The day dragged on and not much happened, when they got back to there dorms she saw that Weiss wasn't with team RWBY. She was worried that she might've been a little to hard until she heard, "Rosemary!" she turned and saw Weiss walking up to her.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

"Whatever for?" asked Rosemary.

"For giving me something think about. Your right I may not be the leader of team RWBY but I can most definitely help Ruby what it means to be a leader."

"That's what I was going for, but I am not the one you should be talking to about this." Rosemary motioned for her to go talk to Ruby.

With that Rosemary watched her walk into Team RWBY's dorm, she then walked into her dorm to see Wyatt at his desk studying as well as continuing his work on the new dust rounds. She saw Quenton sharpening one of his knives and occasionally glancing at his open book next to him. Then there was their leader Orange who was sitting on the window sill with the window open gazing at the stars. Curios she walked over to Orange and asked, "Everything alright?"

Orange looked at her and then back to the stars, "I am just wondering about why Ozpin wants me to be the leader of our team."

That got the attention of both Wyatt and Quenton, "What brought this on?" asked Wyatt.

"Today in class when Rosemary was fighting I was thinking about back in the forest that if you hadn't been there Wyatt to watch my left, I probably would've died out there." she then points to her eyepatch over her left eye, "I am not the most perceptive person around, I might have learned to live with it but that doesn't fix the problem. I would probably become a burden to the team, not being able to watch your guys backs effectively"

Everyone was surprised by this statement, Quenton then jumped into the conversation, "Well, so what if you don't have a left eye, You can still kickass with the best of them. I mean shit you beat Pyrrah in the last tournament. We are also here to help each other."

"Yeah, plus I heard of a way some people have been able to see with there aura even though they are blind." said Wyatt

She looked over at Wyatt with a surprised look on her face," Really, they are able to use aura to see?"

"Yeah, and I've met one before in downtown Vale. I am sure that we can go there this weekend. He kind of owes me a favor for saving his shop a while back."

"Yes, you see Orange your not a burden to the team and like Quenton said we're here to help each other." said Rosemary she then looked at Quenton and said, "But really Quenton Rosy?"

"Well, Rosemary is a mouthful." said Quenton while he shrugged.

"Well, you are lucky that I like the nickname Rosy."

They all talked a while longer before going to bed for the night. Rosy stayed up a little longer thinking about how her siblings took the news of her being disowned and going to study at Beacon rather than Atlas.

(Later that week)

Team OWRQ were walking to downtown Vale to meet Wyatt's friend that could help Orange with regaining her sight in her left eye and this had her extremely nervous. When she first lost her eye she had a hard time coping with it and the fact that it happened during a tournament was another. She was almost forced to give up on being a warrior and a huntress all together, because the headmaster for her combat school thought that she wouldn't be able to compete in the tournaments and that she wouldn't be able to compensate for the lost eye while in combat. That was until she proved them wrong, after she worked twice as hard to win her first tournament since the accident and she worked for times as hard than anyone in her combat school to prove that no matter what she could still fight. But despite all of this she always had that one nagging feeling in the back of her mind, that no matter how hard she worked she would never be able to fully compete with everybody but she would always push it out of her mind. But when Ozpin made her the leader of Team OWRQ the nagging thoughts came back twice as hard, telling her that she was going to eventually get all of her teammates killed because she wasn't able to watch there backs. But that is why they were going to meet Wyatt's friend to help her be able to see once more.

They walked up to a weapon forge on the sign it said, 'The Blind Swordsman' Wyatt then motioned for them to enter and when the did the could see the walls on both sides of the shop was lined with swords, axes, katanas, armor and shields. They could hear the hammering of metal in the back of the shop, as the front door closed they heard a weathered voice from the back, "I will be with you in a minute."

As they were waiting they took a closer look at the blades and armor around the shop they could see that the metal was expertly forged and the level of craftsmanship was unprecedented. They then heard, "I see that you all are admiring my work."

they all turned to see a human man that stood at about 5'10", he wore a blacksmiths apron, black pants and boots, but the detail that stood out the most was that he looked at all of them with three claw marks going over both eyes and they were milky white. But despite that they felt as if he could see all of them, he then looked at Wyatt and said, "Wyatt my friend, who are these people here with you?"

"These are my teammates that I told you about in the letter I told you about." Wyatt said, "The one currently looking at your knives is Quenton," Quenton looked up and waved, "The one over by the rapiers is Rosy," Rosy waved to the Wyatt's friend and then glared at Wyatt, "and the one staring at us is..."

"Orange Bell, the one eyed champion." said the man.

"How did you know that?" asked Orange.

"I could tell who you were because I can see that eye patch on your left and by your Armor. My name is George Groth."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Groth. So Wyatt was telling the truth about you being able to see even though you lost your eye."

"Of course he is right and George is fine, but I have a question for you. Why is it that you haven't already been able to do it?"

Orange looked at him confused before asking, "What do you mean by that?"

"Why haven't you already used your aura to see again."

"I don't know how to use it to see again."

"Ah, I see it now. You doubt yourself." George said crossing his arms, "You think that you will never be able to compete with someone who has full eyesight, despite what you have already accomplished."

"How did you know that?"

"The other benefit of using aura to see you can also see other peoples aura as well if you focus on one person hard enough. I can see that it wants to help and give you back your eyesight in your left eye but your thoughts of self doubt are keeping it from making it so."

"So how do I fix it?"

"You must look inside yourself and defeat what ever it is that is keeping your soul from your left eye. I can help guide you to what ever it is but you have to defeat it."

Orange looked at the rest of her team and saw them smiling at her, before she could say anything Wyatt walked up to her and said, "Orange your strong, we all know this and no matter what happens, we are here for you, for you are our friend."

Orange smiled and nodded, she looked over to George who motioned for her to stand before him. When in position he put his hands on her head, she started feeling herself fall unconscious. When she opened her eyes again she saw a hallway that was half white and half black. She looked into the darkened hallway and saw herself but at the same time it wasn't, the dark clone was made of pure darkness but it's eyes were glowing red. Orange was surprised by this but before she could say anything the dark clone drew it's own version of her Claymore **Mjoll** and charged, when it got close it swung for her head. Orange quickly rolled out of the way and drew **Mjoll** as well but she didn't charge instead she started circling the dark clone and it did so as well. She then charged and swung **Mjoll** to it's right and it blocked it, but she tried to punch it in the left side and it caught her fist. She then realized that the clone had it's full eyesight, but as the thoughts of self doubt started to fill her mind she saw that it's eyes started to glow brighter. She realized that this was her thoughts of self doubt in a form that knew everything that she did, just when more thoughts started she could hear the voices of her friends telling her that she wasn't a burden on them and that they will always be there for each other. The Dark clone teleported to her left and swung it's sword at her, but with out even turning to see it with her good eye she blocked the swing with **Mjoll**. She turned and saw that now the clone had a missing eye, and she could now see everything to her left now, with this she swung her sword to the left of the clone and it failed to block so she continued the assault of swings. Going left, right, and then to the head the clone couldn't keep up, then Orange ended the encounter with a swing from the left towards the head of the clone. It failed to block the swing that took it's head from it's shoulders, with the dark clone of her dead Orange saw the dark half of the hallway fade away. There was a blinding orange flash and the next thing that she knew she was standing in front of George and she felt hands on her shoulders.

She turned and saw that she had her team surrounding her lending her the strength that she needed to finally get rid of her self doubting thoughts. She then reached for her eyepatch and pulled it off, this allowed every one to see the dull orange colored eye that had a thin line going vertical over it. She then looked left and right and found that she could see out of her left eye again, she was so happy that she started to shed tears of pure joy now that she was able see everything more clearly than she had in years.

With tears in her eyes she turned to George and said, "Thank you so very much George."

"It was nothing dear, you reminded me of how I was when I first lost my eyes to a Alpha Beowolf. But that is a story for another time and I unfortunately need to get back to forging." George turned and stated to back to the forge only to stop and say, "You all are welcome here any time, oh and before I forget Orange you need to keep practicing with your aura to strengthen your left eye that way your aura will stay active subconsciously."

(Four weeks later)

Wyatt woke up before the rest of his team as usual so he dressed him self in a long sleeve t-shirt and gym shorts, he then grabbed his gym bag and headed for the schools gym. When he got there he started his hand to hand practice, he went over to the hanging punching bag and started doing combs with just fists, then he switched to just leg combos and finally putting all together. As he was doing this he failed to notice that he had company, "I didn't know that you fought hand to hand as well." he stopped and looked over to the entrance of the gym and saw Yang standing there.

"Hey, Yang." he said before he finished up a few more combos and turned back to the blonde brawler, "So what's up"

Yang for the most part was trying to stare at his shirt that was clinging to him, "Well I was here to practice more of my hand to hand, but since your here. How about that spar you owe me?"

Wyatt looked at her and chuckled, "Alright, I am game."

He went over to his gym bag and started taking off his gauntlets and changed into a short sleeved shirt. While he was doing this Yang was watching him with a critical eye, as he took off his gauntlets she could see scars running along his hands and going up his arms. But when he was changing shirts she saw claw like scars going down his back. This got Yang wondering what happened to him and that when she thought about it this was also the first time she's seen him without a his gauntlets. He walked over to the ring on the far side of the gym and started stretching, she walked over to the ring and into the opposite corner and took up her stance. Wyatt took up his stance as well and said, "Alright no semblances and no cheap shots. Just straight up hand to hand, sound good."

"Sounds good to me big guy, ready when you are."

They watched each other for a little, then Wyatt charged at Yang he threw his fist aiming for her head. Yang blocked his fist and countered with a punch to his stomach which he blocked with a knee. They continued exchanging punches and blocking each other until yang managed to slip a punch past Wyatt's defense and landed a punch to his stomach. Wyatt flinched, he broke off and backed up, but Yang wasn't letting up on him. Pressing her advantage she tried to throw a punch at his head, but before her fist met his face he caught it and countered with a uppercut. Yang wasn't able to react fast enough to block the uppercut, she backed up a little and then smiled before starting the dance of hand to hand combat all over again. After what felt like hours they stopped, breathing heavily they smiled at each other Wyatt then said, "I got to say Yang, your very good at hand to hand combat."

She chuckled and said, "Your no slouch ether, Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned from my mother when I was younger." he said with a sad look on his face.

Yang saw this and wondered why he looked sad talking about his family. But when he looked back at her she noticed his yellow eye was slightly glowing and she felt something inside her awaken, but as it appeared it and the feeling went away. She shook her head before saying, "Well I had fun, we should do this again sometime."

Wyatt chuckled and said, "I am ok with that, I wouldn't mind having a gym partner." He then grabbed his gym bag and walked out the gym.

Just as Yang was about to head back to her dorm she noticed he left his gauntlets on the bench where his bag was. She walked over and picked them up, she noticed that there were small slits at the tips of the fingers. She could see that who ever made these definitely put a lot of times to make these, as she looked inside she saw an inscription, ' _To my little Dragon, always remember that some nights in life might be so dark that you might lose your way, but they will always give way to a brighter dawn and you will find your way again. Love Mom'_ Yang's eyes widened finally knowing who had made the gauntlets. She put them in her bag and walked back to her dorm figuring that she would give them back later.

Wyatt got back to his dorm and woke up the rest of his team in order to get ready for the day. He took a shower and after he looked at his reflection in the sink mirror and saw that his yellow eye was slightly brighter that his red one. He quickly thought nothing of it and got ready for class, their first class was Prof. Goodwitch's combat class. When they got there Goodwitch said, "Alright class, today we are going to have some one an one duels starting with Mr. Vulcan and Ms. Nikos. Please go retrieve your gear and then come to the arena. "

Wyatt walked in to the locker room to retrieve his gear, as he was grabbing his axe **Grimm Oath** he looked at the blade when he noticed that he didn't have his gauntlets. He then remembered that he didn't grab them after his spar with Yang, he just hoped that she grabbed them for him. He turned and walked to the entrance of the arena, when he entered he saw Pyrrah had already drew **Milo** and **Akuo**. Wyatt walked to the middle of the arena and got into position ready to fight the lights dimmed until him and Pyrrah were the only ones visible. They Charged each other blocking and slashing, Pyrrah managed to slip into his defenses and got a few hits in taking Wyatt's aura down to yellow. Wyatt managed to hook her shield with the blade of his axe and tossed it to the other side of the arena and managed to punch her back with his off hand, after stumbling back Pyrrah to switch to her spear. She tried to maneuver around Wyatt to get to her shield but Wyatt would block her every time until she decided to make a mad dash past him. Knowing that he didn't have the speed to cut her Wyatt changed to his HMG and started shooting, Pyrrah could feel the .50 caliber rounds impacting just behind her as she jumped for her shield and grabbing it. Unfortunately she got hit with about five round before blocking the rest with her shield, this caused her aura to fall really close to the red. Thinking quickly Pyrrah changed to her Rifle and shot at Wyatt, He gut hit with a few rounds before hi used his fire breath semblance to block the rest by making a wall of fire in front of him. He then jumped through an tackled Pyrrah they ended up rolling until Pyrrah was on top, with her shield in his chest and her sword pointed at his throat, "Do you Yield?" she asked.

Wyatt looked at the sword and chuckled, "Yeah, I do"

"Ms. Nikos, wins by Forfeit" said Goodwitch

Pyrrah offered Wyatt her hand and he took it but as their hands touched his red eye started to glow, Pyrrah also felt like something inside her awoke. But as quickly as it happened it was gone, she saw Wyatt walking back to the locker room, "Well Pyrrah we definitely have to spar like that again sometime."

She stared at his retreating form for a bit before she caught up with him, "So Wyatt where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned from my parents since I was six, my dad taught me how to use a axe and marksmanship, while mom taught me hand to hand. Why do you ask?"

"No reason just curios, But I do want to ask you if you know why one of your eyes glowed?"

"Really, well I didn't really know. I guess I will have to look into that."

Pyrrah looked at him with some worry before nodding, they both went back to the stands to see Jaune and Cardin facing each other. Jaune was trying his best against him but he was trying to muscle his way though the obstacle that is Cardin, There match was eventually stopped by Goodwitch. She then went on to announce that the Vytal Festival was coming up and that anyone participating in the combat tournament should be practicing to be ready. Wyatt saw Orange and Pyrrah both look at Jaune with some sympathy, when they got to lunch they were listening to Nora talk about her recurring dream with Rem correcting her all the time at the end Quenton said, "I don't know what is weirder. The fact that she has had this same dream for a month or that you know exactly how is goes down."

Wyatt was about to add to it when he heard laughter and looked and saw Cardin and his team picking on a Fanaus rabbit girl. He got up and walked over to them and said, "Hey, why don't you guys pick on someone your own size." They all looked at him and walked over giving the rabbit girl a way to leave.

Cardin got in his face and said, "Oh yeah and what are you going to do huh. I bet that you cant even fight without your axe." They all started laughing.

Wyatt then punched him in the gut so hard that he dented his armor and knocked the wind out of him, "Now that I have your attention. Leave. Now!"

They grabbed Cardin and left, Wyatt walked back to the table and saw every one looking at him with a sense of awe. Except for Yang and Pyrrah who had a hungry look in their eyes and Wyatt's instincts were saying for him to feed that hunger no matter what, they stayed like that until Quenton said, "Dude, just how fucking strong are you!"

Ruby snapped out of here stupor and pointed a finger at Quenton and said, "SWAER JAR!" everyone stared at her and then started to laugh.

Wyatt had a free period at the end of the day and ended up going to the roof, he was up their thinking about what happened at lunch when Pyrrah and Yang looked at him with that look in their eyes. He eventually feel a sleep and after a while he heard the door below him open and close, he looked down and saw Pyrrah, Orange and Jaune walk to the edge of the roof below him, Jaune then said, "Guys I know I am going through a hard time but I am not that depressed. I mean I could always be a farmer or something."

"N-no," Orange pulled him back from the edge, "that's not why we brought you up here."

"We brought you up here, because we would like to help train you." said Pyrrah.

"You guys think I need help?" Jaune said.

"Well we know that you are not the strongest fighter," said Orange, "But me and Pyrrah think that we can help you get stronger. Besides you made here to Beacon that says a lot about you."

"Your wrong."

Orange looked at Pyrrah who said, "what do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I lied my way into Beacon."

"W-what why?"

"Because I wanted to be a hero like my Father, Grandfather and his father before him. I wanted to be a warrior."

"Then let us help you make that a reality." said Orange as she grabbed his shoulder which he shook off.

"You don't understand I need to do this my self because I am tired of being the loveable idiot, who is no good in a fight. I just...please leave me alone."

"If that's what you want Jaune."

Wyatt watch them go and he saw the hurt look in Orange's eye, He always thought that she had a thing for Jaune and that look just confirmed it. He was about to make himself known when Cardin showed up and basically blackmailed Jaune into doing his assignments for him. After he left Wyatt dropped down and said, "You know your a dumbass right?"

"Wyatt!" Jaune squeaked out, "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. But I am here to tell you are a dumbass not because you lied your way into Beacon, but you turned down help from two Mistral tournament champions."

"What do you mean?"

Wyatt sighed, "I mean that you really could get a hell of a lot better with the both of them helping you than you on your own. But if you want to do this on your own I understand." he turned to leave but stopped at the door and said, "Just so you know I won't tell anyone your secret either."

Wyatt was walking back to his dorm when Team RWBYs door opened and Yang walked out with his Gauntlets and said, "Hey Yang I see you found my gauntlets."

She looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah big guy, I was just about to go and give them back to you."

"Well thanks yang these things mean a lot to me."

"I bet, I mean I would want to have some thing made by my mom close to me as well." she saw Wyatt's confused look and added, "I saw the inscription."

"Ah, well I get to studying, but I will be at the gym tomorrow if you want to join me."

"I would like that big guy, well goodnight." she walked back into her dorm.

Wyatt walked back to his dorm and got to studying but he would occasionally glance at Orange when he would hear a quiet sniffle, he could only hope that Jaune didn't Fuck up to badly and accidentally break her heart before she had a chance to tell him how she really felt.

Two weeks later they were in the Forever Fall forest to collect red sap, Wyatt was pulling guard for Orange while she got the sap when he heard someone yelling about an Ursa getting Cardin. Wyatt looked at Orange who was worried that Jaune was in possible danger, He nodded for her to go with Pyrrah, Ruby and Weiss to go see if they could do anything. Wyatt for his part flew in the air to see if there were any more Grimm in the immediate area, During his flight he saw Jaune decapitating a Ursa major he also saw Pyrrah, Ruby, Weiss and Orange at the edge of the clearing watching. Figuring that they would have jumped in if Jaune was in serious trouble he flew back to the ground just as Goodwitch showed up and told the all that they were returning to Beacon now.

When they got back Wyatt saw Orange and Pyrrah heading to the roof to go and talk to Jaune, he smirked at this and hopped that Orange told Jaune how she felt soon. He decided to make his way to the library to see if he could find anything on Dragon Fanaus.

(Two weeks later)

Quenton was relaxing in his teams dorm sharpening his knives, while Wyatt was disassembling and Cleaning his HMG, Orange was working on her aura control and Rosy was making some new Thermite rounds that Wyatt showed her how to make. Quenton got up and went to the door when all of a sudden he heard a Argument coming from Team RWBYs room he walked into the hallway to see Blake rush by with tears in her eyes, he turned to his team and said, "I am going after her."

He ran after Blake and followed her out to the statue at the front of the school were she had stopped and removed her bow. He walked up behind her and gently put a hand on her shoulder, she suddenly turned and hugged him and silently cried. Quenton hugged her back, as Blake was crying she felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down and saw it was Quenton's alligator tail, He was always really good at hiding it just then they heard, "I knew you would look better without the bow and its nice to see that your not alone."

Quenton looked a t the new comer and saw he had a white shirt that was completely unbuttoned, he also had on blue shorts and black and yellow sneakers but he also had a blonde monkey tail. Blake told him that he was on ship that came in today, with that Quenton suggested that they go and find a place in the city to stay. They ended up with at one of the safe houses that Quenton set up incase of something like this would happen. Quenton gave Blake the main bedroom while he and the now Sun took the couches. The next morning Quenton and Sun were sitting at the dinning room table waiting for Blake to wake up, Sun decided to break the silence, "So how do you and Blake know each other?"

Quenton looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Sun then continued with, "Look I am just trying to make small talk."

"I know Quenton because we were both in the White Fang together." they looked over and saw Blake awake and standing looking at both of them.

"Wait you were both in the White Fang?"

"Yeah, we were but not anymore. I managed to cover our tracks for that." said Quenton.

"Well how did you guys join?"

"Well for Blake you can say she was born into it, as for me I was force recruited. My parents were part of the White Fang before they became what they are now, but after they changed my parents tried to leave. That's when it turned ugly, my parents were murdered while I was away. When I got back some White Fang agents were waiting to tell me that my parents were murdered by humans. They took me in and trained me even allowed me to forge my weapons **Pain** and **Mercy** , but I never bought the story. So I bided my time to find what I needed, after five years I found out who had actually killed my parents. A bull Fanaus named Adam Taurus and I will find him and kill him." He then looked at Blake who had a surprised expression on her face when she heard that Adam was responsible for killing his parents, "I know that he was your partner Blake and that now he is looking for you, but know this Blake I will do everything in my power to protect you."

Blake looked away with a blush on her face, she then heard, "Well do you think that the White Fang is behind these Dust heists I have been hearing about?"

"That I don't know they never needed that much dust before ever."

Blake then said, "I really don't believe that they are behind this at all."

"Maybe but we will never know unless we catch them in the act."

"Well I think I might know where they might be hitting next." Sun said making Quenton and Blake look at him.

"Really, where?"

"I over heard some of the guys on the boat I stowawayed on yesterday talking about a huge Dust shipment coming in, on Monday."

Quenton looked to Blake and smirked, "Well looks like we have planning to do."

(Monday night Vale Docks)

Quenton and Blake were sitting on top of one of the warehouses watching the Schnee Dust shipment just sitting on the docks when Sun came up, "So what I miss?"

"Not much." said Quenton.

"They unloaded all the crates and now they're just sitting there." said Blake just as a bullhead flew over them and landed in front of the Dust crates.

As soon as it touched down it opened showing WF grunts walking out. Quenton quickly jumped down to get a closer look, he quietly crept around some roaming patrols that were walking in between the containers. When he heard an explosion he quickly pulled out **Pain & Mercy **and changed them into there trench knife forms and started knocking out the patrols he ran into, when he got out from between the containers he saw Roman Torchwick fire at a Dust container hanging above Blake and Sun. He quickly ran and tackled Blake out of the way, after making sure she was fine he saw Torchwick pointing his Cane gun at Sun. He quickly Changed to his Revolver form and started firing, Roman quickly sought cover. Then Ruby and some red haired freckled girl showed up and joined in, but mostly the red head quickly taking care of the reinforcements that Roman had called in. During the chaos Roman managed to slip away, later they were sitting with the police. Quenton learned that the red heads name was Penny and that she was a friend of Ruby, even though she was slightly weird she seemed like a good person. That's when Weiss, Yang and his team showed up, He stood up and walked over to his team not even trying to hide the fact that he is a Fanaus now. His team looked at his new appendage and then back at him, Wyatt was the first to break the silence saying, "So your a Fanaus and you were in the White Fang?"

"Yeah was." Quenton replied waiting for something.

"Well, how about you come talk to us when you have something life changing for the rest of us rather than hearing about it second hand."

Quenton looked at them as they nodded their heads in agreement and he heard, "we've been looking for you and Blake for Twelve hours today, and all day yesterday."

Quenton just started laughing happy that his team accepted him for who he was as well as not having to curl his tail around his waist because that would cause cramps like you would not believe. But he knew one thing that he was most definitely going to have to get in touch with his contact in Vale's criminal underworld. This was certainly going to be interesting to say the least, he looked over at Blake and saw her staring at him after a while she looked away and blushed. Quenton just smiled, knowing that they will be talking about this one later


	4. Chapter 4

(One week after the docks)

Quenton was walking in downtown Vale to a book store called Tucson's Book trade to meet up with an old friend. He arrived at the front of the store and walked inside, he heard a voice as he walked in, "Welcome to Tucson's Book trade home to every book under the sun. How can I..." he saw Tucson staring at him from behind the counter.

Quenton could see multiple people around the store as he walked over to the counter and said, "I am looking for a specific book, do you happen to have it?"

"Well, I might what book are you looking for?" said Tucson as he tried to act normal.

"I am looking for the book series called..." just then another person came to the counter next to Quenton. She was a petite girl that had two tone hair one half being pink and the other being chocolate brown, her eyes were constantly changing from brown to one pink and one brown at random, she wore a Victorian style top with brown pants and calf high boots she also carried an umbrella. She set a book on the counter titled ' Long Night of the Blade' Quenton looked at her as she tapped the book indicating that she is wondering if he has anymore, she they looks at Quenton and smiles.

Tucson looked at the two and said, "I believe that I have more of the series in the back but I haven't had time to put them out if you both would follow me," he turned to one of his employees, "Katie I am heading to the back can you cover for me?" she nods and steps behind the counter as Tucson, Quenton and the Victorian girl walked to the back.

When they were in the back of the store Tucson closed and locked the door, "Ok Quenton, Neo what are you two doing here?"

Quenton leaned against the wall and said, "I was here to see what the White Fang are up to?"

"Well my friend I am sorry to disappoint you but I have been kept out of the loop for the past three months. I have no idea of what they are planning, the last thing I heard from them is when that Schnee Dust Co. train was hit but other than that nothing."

Quenton bowed his head then looked at Neo, "So what are you here for Neo?"

Neo pulled out a notepad and started writing on it she then flipped it over to show what she wrote, 'I am here because I overheard a White Fang member say that they were planning on killing Tucson."

"What they plan to kill me!?" exclaimed Tucson.

"Looks that way," said Quenton, "well looks like your going to have to close shop and leave Vale. My suggestion is leave within the week."

Tucson looked at the ground defeated but nodded he then walked back to the front of the store, just then Neo signaled Quenton again, 'I also know that Roman and the White Fang aren't working alone and who ever it is that they are hold a lot of power. Unfortunately I haven't seen them or met them.' Quenton looked at the note and thought, 'Someone with enough power to get the White Fang to work with a human criminal such as Roman is definitely a threat'.

"Do you know of any plans coming up?"

Neo shook her head before writing, 'No, but I overheard Roman talking with a White Fang lieutenant by the name of Banesaw say something about showing something at the next WF meeting in another week or so.'

"Is it possible for you to get me a location if possible?"

Neo nodded and wrote the address as well as the day it is happening on down and handed to him before writing down, 'If I hear anything else I will text it to you.' she then walked out of the store.

(Later)

Quenton was walking to the garden of Beacon to meet Blake, she had been avoiding him for the past week and he will finally get to the bottom of it. He knows that Blake likes the calm and the quiet of the garden when she reads, he made it to the garden and he could see Blake sitting under a cherry blossom tree that was in bloom. He quietly walked up to her she hardly noticed with her nose buried in her book, she didn't notice him standing there until he sat against the tree next to her. She looked up and saw him and her eyes immediately widened and was about to leave when Quenton used his tail to pull her back down and said, "Blake this has to stop you have been avoiding me for the past week, I just want to know why?" he looked at her as she sat there looking the other way.

"I have no idea what your talking about." she said still looking away from him.

"I think you do know, ever since we crashed the White Fangs plan to steal the dust shipment at the docks a week ago you have been deliberately avoiding me. Now I ask again why?"

"Because I..." she then quickly turned around and kissed Quenton, he was surprised by this for a moment before he returned the kiss. They eventually separated and Blake continued, "I avoided you because I didn't know how to tell you that I love you."

Quenton just sat there and smiled, "Well Blake, I love you to more than anything and I promise I will be by your side no matter what happens."

Blake smiled and leaned into his shoulder just as a breeze kicked up and cherry blossoms started to fall. There was no place both of them would rather be than right at that moment, where there was not a worry in the world than just sitting next to each other before she said, "And I promise to be by yours as well."

(The next day)

Wyatt was in the gym waiting on Pyrrah and Yang to show up, he was currently punching a punching thinking about the information that he was able to find out about Dragon Faunus. He found out that Dragon Faunus are unique in the sense of finding a person to love, it turns out that for Dragon Faunus that are born with two different eye colors are destined to be with the people who's aura color matches their eye color and how the Dragon finds out that they are for sure destined with that person is when their eyes glow indicating that they are for sure their destined mates. Now the problem Wyatt was currently facing was telling the both of them that, he had no idea on how to tell them let alone how this was going to work. He was also worried that he might lose both as friends, just as his stress was going up his back started to throb again. He walked over to one of the many mirrors in the gym and turned and started to lift the back of his shirt when Yang and Pyrrah walked in. He stopped lifting his shirt and walked over to them, "Ok Wyatt we're here so what was it that you wanted to tell us?" said Yang as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I have been reading into the meaning of glowing eyes for a Dragon Faunus and well..."said Wyatt as he started rubbing the back of his head.

"Well Wyatt whatever it is you can trust us." said Pyrrah with a smile.

"Well the first thing I need to as is have both of you been feeling anything strange since my eyes started to glow?"

"Well I mean when I saw you punch Cardin in the gut a while back I felt like I needed to be right next to you." said Pyrrah.

"Yeah and every time we spar my body is telling to be close to you." said Yang.

"Well that has something to do with what I am about to tell you." said Wyatt, "I found out that when Dragon faunus are born with two different color eyes we're destined to have two mates who's aura has the same color as them and it says when they are found the Dragons eyes will glow."

There was a pungent pause between the three until Yang broke the silence, "So basically your saying that we are all destined to be with you?"

"Yeah, but you both don't want to be with me I understand..."

"I never said that it wouldn't be a nice experience." Yang smirked and looked to Pyrrah who was completely silent, "Well what do you think Pyrrah, want to give this a try?"

Pyrrah looked at the both of them and smiled, " I have to admit I am curious as to how this will play out."

Yang smirked before she winked at Pyrrah and said, "Well when we first got here I thought you were pretty hot."

Pyrrah blushed a looked away, Wyatt was about to add to the conversation when his phantom pains came back with a vengeance and he winced and started to lift his shirt. Yang and Pyrrah stepped closer to see what was bothering him when they saw that his back had claw and bite marks all over his back and some leading towards his front as well. Yang was the first to break the silence, "Wyatt what happened to leave so many scars?"

Wyatt stood back to his full height again and said, "Well that is going to be a long story..."

(Back at Team OWRQ dorm)

Rosy was sitting in her teams dorm currently preforming maintenance on **Folsom** , when she heard a knock at her door she went to answer it and on the other side of the door was Weiss with an all white Atlesian Shepard pup with a letter addressed to her attached to it's collar. Weiss set the pup down and said, "I believe this would be your mail, although I find it odd that it came to my dorm with my letter from my sister Winter."

Rosy shrugged and said, "I don't know why either and I guess I have an idea as to who sent this little one," when she bent down and picked up the pup, she then took the letter from it's collar and motioned Weiss to come in. She opened the letter and handed the pup to Weiss who started to pet and cuddle the pup.

' _Dear Rosemary,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well and I hope you are enjoying the gift that me and Blossom sent you by the way it's a he and his name is Ulf. We got him a breeder who was trying to get rid of him due to being Albino so we told him that we would take him off his hands when he was able to leave his mother, but anyway We heard from our friend Winter that you are going to Beacon Academy with her little sister. We're surprised to hear that mom and dad where finally able to let you become a Huntress with out being in the military and that you are finally following your dream. we are also sorry for not being home more often but General Ironwood has been working us hard due to increased sightings of Grimm close to some of our out lying outpost and hijackings of dust transport and shipments. Well I just want you to know that we can't wait to see you again, but for now we want you to know that we love you and if you can give our love to Tulip and Edelvice._

 _Signed your big brother Thorn'_

Rosemary looked at the letter as her hand started to shake and her eyes started to mist over with tears and soon she was crying. She could remember the last time she saw her older siblings was when she told her parents that she wanted to be a Huntress and they laughed at her while her siblings told her that she should always follow her dream, but that night her parents told her that if she was to follow through with thisendeavor then she would no longer be a member of the Waters family. She cried even harder because her parents didn't even bother telling Blossom and Thorn that they disowned her. As she cried Weiss put Ulf down who then went over to Rosemary and nudged her as if to ask what was wrong, Weiss then put her arm on her shoulder and asked, "Rosemary what's wrong?"

Wiping her eyes Rosemary looked at Weiss with red eyes and said, "When we first met I never did tell you why I came here without any help from my family did I?"

(The next day on the roof of Beacons' dorm building)

Orange was leaning against the wall next to the door watching Pyrrah train Jaune in holding his shield and sword properly, while she was working on controlling her aura to be able to see other peoples' aura as well as see through her eyepatch. But during this her mind wandered over the last week a lot of things had happened such as Quenton and Blake now dating as well as Wyatt, Yang and Pyrrah all dating each other, then there was Rosemary getting a dog from her older siblings Thorn and Blossom. Ulf then became the official mascot of Team OWRQ, the little pup was sure to grow in the coming months but for now he is just a little ball of energy. But her main dilemma was that she was still having a hard time in trying to tell Jaune how she felt about him. When they first met he had no idea who she was and that was something she liked about him, but his love for Weiss blocked her from telling him.

She looked up to see Pyrrah and Jaune just finishing their session and she had to admit that he was definitely better that he was when he first started, she walked over to them and heard Jaune say, "Thanks for the help today Pyrrah, but I got to go because I am going to go and ask Weiss to see if she wants to go see that new Spruce Willis with me" he then took off leaving Pyrrah and Orange on the roof.

Pyrrah saw the disappointed look on Orange's face, she walked over an put a hand on her rival Orange looked up and saw Pyrrah smiling, "You were hoping to ask him weren't you?"

Orange nodded her head and said, "I just don't know what it is, whenever I try to ask him I just get chocked up and I can't get the words out."

"Well maybe I can give you a little advice, next time you and him are alone tell him exactly how you feel about him and see how it goes."

Orange smiled but then frowned, "but what if I say the wrong thing and mess everything up."

"Well it certainly is a gamble but it's one that you might come to regret if you don't ever take it." Pyrrah said with a smile before heading off the roof.

Orange watched her leave and turned back to the watch the sunset dip behind Beacon tower, she was thinking on how she was going to approach Jaune with her feelings. She stayed up there for a while when she heard the sound of a portal opening, she turned and saw and woman in the same armor as her but she was wearing a helm in the shape of a Grimm Troll and on the breast plate was a symbol of a wolf howling at the moon, her weapon was a two bladed sword staff with Flamberge blade and dust cylinders at the hilts of both blades. She walked over to Orange before stabbing her weapon in the ground and taking her helm off, she had long brown hair braided in a ponytail her eyes where were silver as well she looked Orange in the eyes and smirked, "Well it is nice to see you again Orange."

Orange stood up straighter and said, "I could say the same to you to...Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

(One day before classes start back up)

Orange was currently sitting with her team watching Nora and Yang throw food back and forth to each others mouths and she occasionally joining in as well. That was when Ruby came in and dropped a heavy binder on the table in front of her team and said, "Friends, sister, Weiss."

"HEY" said Weiss.

"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream."

"this aught a be good." said Yang as she caught a grape from Nora.

Weiss looked down at the binder and said, "Is that my binder."

"I am not a crook. I had a dream that we would all come together as a team and kick this new semester off with a bang."

"I always kick my semesters off with a _**Yang.**_ eh." said Yang who then took a apple to the face curtesy of Nora and Wyatt chuckled a little.

"Well guys it's been a good two weeks and a lot of stuff happened be but classes start back up tomorrow and between the new students and also the fact that Yang and Blake are both in relationships now things are only going to crazier. So I have planned a series of events for us today."

"I don't know if I should be proud or scared for what you have in store." said Weiss.

Blake looked over to Quenton and then back to the rest of her team and said, "I don't know I think I am just going to sit this one out."

"Well whatever we do we should do it as a team." Weiss then stood up, I for one think that..." she never got to finish that thought because she took a whip cream pie to the face.

They all looked over to the table with Team JNPR and saw Nora pointing at Ren and the rest of the team having a look of disbelief as well as Team OWRQ. After about thirty seconds Quenton stood up and yelled, " **FOOD FIGHT!** "

So the cafeteria slowly dissolved into a food fight warzone with team JNPR on one side and team RWBY on the other and team OWRQ splitting up. Quenton and Rosemary went on team RWBY's side while Wyatt and Orange went on team JNPR's. Just then the attack happened with JNPR throwing a ton of watermelon at RWBY, they countered with Yang putting a couple of turkey on her fists and proceeded to punch the watermelon as they came she charged as Bake and Quenton jumped over her and grabbed a couple of baguettes and were met by Pyrrah and Orange armed with the same. Wyatt ended up meeting Blake halfway with turkey as well and they had a turkey slugfest, then Wyatt made a wrong step and Yang took advantage of this by upper cutting him into the ceiling where his tail ended up making him stick to the roof. Yang was then hit by a baguette thrown by Pyrrah. Pyrrah was then knocked over as Ruby came in surfing on a tray who was then charged by Ren and Nora, she quickly retreated and Weiss came forward with a bottle of ketchup and made the ground slick with it. Ren got caught in it but Nora jumped over it and grabbed a metal pole off the wall and stuck a watermelon on the end of it to make it a makeshift hammer. She tried to strike Weiss but Ruby took the hit and was knocked back, while Weiss slide back and grabbed a swordfish which she and Nora got into a duel between the two of them which ended with Weiss being knocked back into a pillar and broke it in the process. Ruby ended up catching her and said, "Weiss don't leave me. **NOOOOOO!** "

Yang jumped past them and two more turkeys and was met in the middle by Ren with two leeks she managed to hit him in to the air and while up there he threw his leeks at her, Yang then jumped up in to the air next to him and punched him back to the ground, when she landed she was met by Nora who knocked her into the air ramming her and Wyatt through the roof and breaking her watermelon hammer in the process. Rosemary, Quenton and Blake back flipped and each picked up a line of sausages they then used them to whip Nora, Orange and Jaune back into the vending machines that were at the base of Team JNPR's tower of tables which they ended up using the soda cans that came out as grenades. Then Pyrrah finally got back up and noticed all of the soda cans and used her semblance to send them at the three back into the wall on RWBY's side, now Ruby set Weiss down and used her semblance to change the direction of all the cans as well as pick up more things and food just lying on the ground with her speed she ended up making a tornado that sucked up team JNPR and Orange. It threw them into the wall on their side and then hit with the food tornado and covered from head to toe in everything in the Cafeteria they slid off the wall and onto the ground as Ms. Goodwitch came in and set to work putting the destroyed cafeteria back to the way it was with a pissed off look on her face. As soon as that was done she turned to the group and narrowed her eyes and said, "Children please don't play with your food."

Nora then let out a huge burp and Yang and Wyatt came back through the roof and made a small dent in the floor, They all looked over and saw Yang straddling Wyatt who had took most of the impact himself. They looked at each other and smiled and then noticed that everyone was staring at them and the position they were in to which they quickly separated and started looking away from each other and blushed. This caused everyone in both groups to start laughing at their embarrassment.

(A few hours later)

Orange was in their dorm with Ulf sleeping next to her while she was preforming maintenance on **Mjoll** while everyone was spending the rest of their day doing other things, as she took **Mjoll** apart she started thinking about what her mother said.

(Flashback)

"Well I guess that was something I should of expected." said her mom.

"Well when you leave me in Mistral while you and the clan come here to Vale..." Orange said while crossing her arms, "So what is it that you want mom?"

"I came to tell you that I had to move the clan back to Mistral."

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Well it appears that someone has been stirring up some negative emotions, the Grimm have been growing in numbers and strength recently so for the good of the clan I am moving them back to Mistral."

"Well I guess your just going to leave me behind again huh?"

"No, I am not going with them."

Orange looked surprised at this, "Why?"

"The clan can handle themselves for a while, besides I want to see just how good my daughter has gotten since I last saw her" she said with a smile. "Besides I might have been spying on you for a while as well. So when are you going to stop pussyfooting around and ask that blonde knight out already."

Orange looked away with a blush on her face and said, "I just don't know what to say besides he has his eyes on another girl already."

"Well that's no excuse because your father was the same way at least until I showed him exactly what I was capable of on the battlefield as well as the bedroom." she smirked at this.

Orange on the other hand was not amused and with a blush on her face said, "Really mom you just had to say **that!** "

Her mom chuckled at this before she started again with a more serious face, "Well anyways I came here to tell you the news as well as some information on the Grimm as a warning. They are currently gathering around Mt. Glenn as well as in the ruins on the top. But enough about all that I do believe you and I have a spar to sort out" She picked her weapon out of the ground and got in a fighting position.

Orang smirked and pulled **Mjoll** off her back and got ready as well.

(Flashback ends)

Orange looked over some of the new nicks and scratches in her blade as curtesy of her mom's weapon **Elkin**. She looked up out her window with determination in her eyes as she thought about what her mom told her about the Grimm that were gathering and told herself that no matter what she won't let the Grimm harm anybody as long as she stood.

AN: Hey everybody I know this looks different from previous chapters. That's because I wanted to get through volume ! as fast as I could but now that we are in Volume 2 for this story I will be doing individual perspectives from now on so I hop y'all like it.


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next Day)

Wyatt, Yang and Pyrrah were on their way to the library to meet up with everyone else to study and have a game session when they heard, "Mr. Vulcan can you please come to the headmasters office."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and said, "Well I'll catch up with you guys later." Yang and Pyrrah nodded and continued to make their way to library while he turned off and started walking to beacon tower.

When he stepped out of the elevator he was greeted with the sight of Prof. Ozpin and General Ironwood he looked at the two and asked, "So why am I here exactly?"

"I was just telling Ironwood here about the current state of thing." said Ozpin.

"You mean the situation with fall maiden having half her power stolen."

"YOU INVOLVED A STUDENT OZPIN!?" said Ironwood.

"No I didn't he was already involved the moment he was born." said Ozpin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that Mr. Vulcan here was born with the soul of the first dragon." as he and Ironwood looked at Wyatt leaning against on of the pillars near the elevator with his arms crossed, "He was having visions when I first met him and with the help of those visions we were able to rescue amber before all of her powers were taken."

"Ok I can understand that but why did you call him here?"

"I called him here to meet you and tell you about him knowing everything, as well as to ask for his opinion on current matters."

"Well," they looked over to Wyatt, "If you want my opinion, I think that queen is currently gathering more pawns to put on the field and that they are planning everything very carefully."

"Well I thank you for your input Mr. Vulcan you may head back now?"

Wyatt walked back to the elevator and before he pushed the button to go down he looked to General Ironwood and said, "General I am not going to tell you how to do your job but you should know I have a feeling that not everything that you perceive is not always what it seems." then the door closed.

He made his way to the library and saw that Yang and the rest team RWBY were all ready in the middle of a game of remnant conquest(A/N I have no I dea what the game is called) he made his way over to the table next to them where Team JNPR and his team were studying and looking at magazines. Wyatt sat next to Pyrrah who had a book about dragon faunus she was currently on the page about how often dragon faunus show up in the world. As he looked at it he noticed that there was never two dragon faunus at the same time and there seems to be one every generation. That and when ever they were recorded to have had children with humans they seemed to negate the rule of that a human and a faunus have a child they would have a child of the species of the faunus parent, but when a dragon had a child with a human they got a random faunus or a human out of the pregnancy. That was confusing both Pyrrah and Wyatt as they looked at each other before looking back at the book, they saw that there was a record of dragon faunus mates taking on more dragon like tendencies due to reasons currently unknown. Before either Pyrrah and Wyatt could say anything they heard a cry of despair coming from Ruby at the other table due to her losing against Yang due to her trap card, then Weiss was next to start crying due to Yang's other trap card. Blake seemed to be off in another world as well but before anyone said anything Jaune went over and said, "Hey can I play?"

"Sorry Jaune we already have four people." said Ruby

"And besides this game requires a level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you poses." said Weiss

Yang then countered with," You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." which made Weiss hmph and Rosy to snicker at the other table.

Jaune then said, "Bring it on Ice Queen I will have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader." to which Orange smiled at him.

"By who, Your mother?" asked Weiss.

"As well as Pyrrah and Orange."

"Hello" both Pyrrah and Orange said at the same time.

"Come on just let me play your hand for a turn?" said Jaune

"I am not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo?" said Weiss

"Ho come on you have trusted me with way more important stuff before, I mean that you told us all that Blake is secretly a f.." Jaune's moth was then covered by Oranges hand having beat Pyrrah to the punch.

"Fun loving person whom we all admire and respect." said Orange while uncovering Jaune's mouth who gave a nervous chuckle.

Blake and Quenton who had got up and now stood next to Blake to try and help her with her hand now are giving Jaune a glare for nearly blabbing Blake's secret in a the library of all places. "Right anyway ladies enjoy your battle." said Jaune as he took a bow.

"Sup losers" said Sun as he walked up flashing a peace sign, "Yang, Blake, Ruby, Ice Queen."

"Why dose every one keep calling me that." asked Weiss.

Rosy giggled and then said, "Oh Weiss don't take personal, I for one don't think your an Ice Queen."

"Thank you Rosy." Weiss said with a smile.

"Anyway I never got to formally introduce you to my old friend." said Sun

To which the new guy said, "Uh, aren't libraries for reading?"

"Thank you!" exclaimed Ren which woke Nora up from her nap saying, "Pancakes!"

"Shut up don't be a nerd." said Sun.

"Hey intellectual ok, Thank you. I am Neptune." said the now named Neptune.

"So Neptune where are you from?" asked Weiss

"Haven and I don't believe I caught your name snow angel."

"Uh, I am Weiss"

"Are you kidding me!" whisper yelled Jaune.

"Well it's nice to meet you" said Neptune.

"I never took the two of you as the board game type" Sun said to Blake and Quenton.

"Right, well I think I am done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." said Blake as she left.

Sun just shrugged his shoulders before Quenton said, "I'll going to go talk to her." and he took off after her.

After that Neptune decided to play for Blake and in a few turns he had conquered all of Remnant. They then decided to start heading back to their dorms, Pyrrah and Yang both stopped Wyatt and asked, "So what did Prof. Ozpin want?"

"He just wanted to know how we were all getting along and also about our unique situation." lied Wyatt.

"Really? What dose he think of it?" asked Pyrrah

"Well that he is fine with it as long as we act responsibly."

"Oh well ok."

"But I am glade that we stopped here because I wanted to give you guys these." Wyatt then reached into his pocket and pulled out two hand-made necklaces with three black scales on each as well as two clear dust crystals.

"Wow, did you make these all on your own?" said Yang.

"For the most part I had help with stringing them up."

"They are beautiful but I am curious I have never seen these clear dust crystals before." said Pyrrah," Where did you get them?"

"Well where I grew up these crystals formed their and some how have the ability to make copies of memories and play them back at anytime and I have a whole box full of them. I wanted to give you girls something special so I put the memories of when we first met and our first kiss that we each had in the crystals on the necklaces."

"AWWW, You are so thoughtful come here you big lug." Yang said as she gave Wyatt a kiss on the lips who gladly returned it.

Yang would've continued and made it a full on make out but something in the back of her mind told her that Pyrrah wanted to kiss Wyatt as well so reluctantly she pulled away and motioned to Pyrrah signifying its her turn, to which she eagerly went for. Wyatt for his part was just happy to give them some thing special. They then continued on to their dorms where Pyrrah waved goodbye and disappeared into Team JNPR's room, Wyatt and Yang then made their way into Team RWBY's room only to find Weiss balancing on a chair pointing at Blake with Ruby, Orange, Rosy, Quenton, Yang and himself all looking at the heiress' very unusual behavior. She quickly got down and put the chair back and then returned to her original position. "I just...I don't get how everyone can be so calm." said Blake

"Your still thinking about Torchwick?" asked Ruby.

"Torchwick, the White Fang everything something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it."

"Blake I told you my informants haven't said anything yet." said Quenton.

"And besides Ozpin told us not to worry between the police and the huntsmen I am sure they can handle it." said Yang.

"Well I am not, they don't know the White Fang like I do."

"Ok I guess I will have to be the voice of reason here and say that you all think that your ready to go out and apprehend these ne're-do-wells. But I also must remind you all that we are students and we are not ready for this kind of thing yet." said Weiss

"We may not be ready but it doesn't mean we can't try." said Wyatt

"We're not ready!" Weiss said with a firmer tone.

"And we never be ready, right now our enemies are out there getting ready for who knows what and we all know that they're not just going to sit around and wait for graduation." said Blake

"Okay, All in favor of becoming the youngest group of huntsmen to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale say Aye." said Ruby.

Quenton looked at Blake and put his arm around her and said, "I love it when your feisty." making Blake blush, smile and look away at the same time.

"Yes!" exclaimed Yang.

"Well I suppose it could be fun." said Weiss and Roy nodded her head.

"I think it will be good to finally do something about it all." said Orange.

"none of you said 'Aye'" said Ruby who then felt herself lifted up and placed on Wyatt's shoulders who then said, "Aye!" making her smile.

"Alright then we're in this together." said Blake.

"Let's hatch a plan." said Ruby to which Wyatt and Yang said, "Yeah!"

"Ahh, I forgot my board in the library!" said Ruby as she quickly jumped down from Wyatt's shoulders.

"We're doomed." said Weiss as Ruby ran out the door making Wyatt and Yang chuckle at the girls antics.


	7. Chapter 7

(The next afternoon)

Rosy was sitting in the seat to Weiss' right as she stared at a clock in front of her waiting for it to turn to four so they could all go and get ready to start their investigation. They where sitting not even paying attention to the story that Prof. Port was telling and then Jaune slides up next to Weiss and tried once again to ask her out. Rosy wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, she was more of thinking about the plan that they came up with she was wondering as to why they wanted her to go with Wyatt and Yang instead of Ruby, Weiss and Orange. Just then the bell rang and they all got up to leave and just as they were leaving Jaune said, "Weiss did you hear me?"

To which Weiss said, "No, no, no, yes." which made Jaune grown and Yang patted him on the head as she walked by.

They all went back to their dorms to change into some different clothes, Quenton was dressed in a trench coat had a hood with a long sleeved navy blue shirt and Black cargo pants and a pair of black combat boots. Orange was wearing a brown jacket with some metal pauldrons as well as a harness for her sword and Red cargo pants with black boots. Rosy was wearing a light blue coat wit a white shirt underneath it she also had black calf high boots and black form fitting jeans. Wyatt was wearing his usual Black multi-cam cargo pants and for the first time since they've known him he wore a short sleeved shirt and they all saw his scared arms and before they said anything he simply said that he would tell them later. After the were ready they went to team RWBY's dorm and knocked on the door to see that they were all ready as well(I am not going to describe their outfit since I was having a real tough time with OWRQs') they all gathered round to hear the plan one last time, "Right everyone remember their roles?" asked Ruby.

"You, Orange and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee record for any other dust robberies or inconsistencies since I am a member of the family it shouldn't be a problem." said Weiss.

"Blake and I will go to the regular White Fang faction meeting, thanks to my contact we know exactly where it is and getting in shouldn't be a problem." said Quenton as he gave a little wave with his tail.

"Wyatt, Rosy and I will go and meet with my friend on the shady part of town that typically knows everything that is going on in Vale getting information out of him shouldn't be to hard." said Yang

"I think I know exactly who you are talking about and I know for a fact he will not be happy to see you." said Wyatt.

"Great, we will all meet up tonight near Yang and them to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby said excitedly.

They then heard a voice from the window say, "Yeah" they looked over and saw sun hanging upside down smiling at them.

"Sun!" Said Blake as everyone took a step back from the window.

"How did you get up their?" asked Yang.

"Ah, It's easy I do it all the time." said Sun.

"You do what!?" said Weiss.

"I climb trees all the time." as he did a backflip into the room, "So are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation as a team." said Blake.

"Sorry Sun we just don't want to get our friends involved." said Ruby

Quenton then leaned in and whispered into Wyatt's ear and said, "Then why are we here?"

"Because we wanted to and also to get back at the criminals of this city." said Wyatt.

"That's dumb we should always get friends involved that's why I brought Neptune." said Sun.

They all looked out the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge next to the window, "Sup" he said.

"How did you even get up here?" asked Ruby.

"I have my ways." before he looked down and said, "Seriously though can I come in it is really high up?"

Wyatt then reached out and pulled him into the room to which they would join one of the three groups, Sun was going with Blake and Quenton but that just left Neptune who was then pushed over to Yang's group to which she said, "Well I can take him but I think that Rosy should go with you then Ruby because I don't want to draw to much attention to us if we take four people with us."

To which everyone agreed and Rosy walked over to their group and soon after they all separated to go to their objectives. As they made their way to the CCT building Ruby said, "WOW, I forgot how big the transit tower looks up close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas." said Weiss

"That was the first one right?"

"Correct, Atlas was the first to develop the cross-continental system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with each other. It was their gift to the world after the great war."

"Ooo, look at me my name is Weiss, I know facts, I am rich." Ruby said in a playful mocking tone and started snickering as well as Orange, while Rosy just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a pest," Weiss said in return, "besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much."

"That is true we could have easily called from the library." said Rosy.

"I know but it is so cool!" said Ruby.

"I would have to agree with Ruby on that one." said Orange, "Why don't you take a picture?"

"OH, good Idea Orange." said ruby as she reached for her scroll but ended up dropping it. It slid quite a way until it stopped at the boot of a red haired girl with green eyes.

She reached down and picked up the scroll and said, "Oh! You dropped this."

"Penny!?" said Ruby.

"UHH."

"Where have you been!? We haven't seen you since the night at the docks."

"S-sorry I think your confused. (Hiccup) I got to go." she turned and started to walk off after tossing the scroll back to Ruby."

"What was that about" said Orange.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. You go make your call I will catch up you guys later." said Ruby as she took off after Penny.

"I'll go watch over her." said Orange as she took off after them as well.

"Wait, I guess you are going to go after them to?" said Weiss as she looked at Rosy.

"No I will stay with you besides I know those two can handle themselves." said Rosy as she smirked at Weiss.

They both walked over to the tower and went inside, they walked over to the elevator and went inside. "Hello, welcome to the CCT how may I help you today?" asked the elevators AI.

"We would like to go to the communications room please." said Weiss.

"Absolutely, could you both put your scrolls up to the screen to verify your Identification."

They both pulled out their scrolls and held them up to the terminal that was on the right wall of the Elevator, it took a moment before the AI said, "Perfect thank you Miss Schnee and to you as well Miss Waters."

The elevator then took them up to the communications room while Weiss was going through different facial expressions. When the elevator stopped they walked out and up to the front desk where a hologram of the towers AI popped up and said, "Welcome to the Beacon cross-continental transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to the Schnee dust company world Headquarters in Atlas." said Weiss.

"Absolutely, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through."

They both walked over to the Terminal but Rosy walked over to the window and looked out. She started to think about these feelings that she was starting to have for Weiss, ever since she told her that one of the reason her family disowned her was because she didn't want to be in the military but the other reason was because she was more attracted to girls than she was to boys. But she didn't want to say anything to her in fear of her not wanting anything to do with her if she told her, so now here she was a fearless huntress in training having a battle in her head because of over how she was going to ask the girl that she has a crush on out. But before that battle was over Weiss came up and said, "I got all the records of shipments that have been coming to Vale now all we have to do is look through them."

"Well then I guess we should start heading to the rally point then huh." said Rosy.

"I would have to agree on that one."

They went to the elevator and started the way back down, as they got out of the Elevator they started to get a group call from Blake, "Everyone if you can hear me we need back..."

"Help!" said Sun

They both took off towards Vale, "They got a robot, and it's big, really big!"

"Torchwick is piloting it and is right on our asses! We are headed for the high way so everyone just hurry!" said Quenton.

Rosy and Weiss both got on a overpass and could see the robot chasing Blake, Sun and Quenton. Yang and Neptune on her motorcycle and Wyatt on his custom black chopper were coming up behind it and tried to slow it down, which then ended up getting Sun and Neptune thrown off the highway. Weiss and Rosy then jumped down, Weiss used **Myrtenaster** to lay down a sheet of ice in front of the robot and Rosy used **Folsom's** shotgun mode to help trip it up and send it over the edge. They all hopped down after it and got ready for a fight, Weiss and yang then laid down a mist screen making Roman start up his laser sights for tracking. Then Rosy, Quenton, Weiss, and Blake started attacking the robot taking out it's tracking lasers, they then fell back as the robot shot missiles at them as they were falling back thanks to Weiss' glyphs Roman shot her and sent her flying. Roman then launched more rockets at them, But before Weiss fell to the ground she sent out a time glyph which then sped up the movements of Quenton, Blake and Rosy who then proceeded to shoot and slash the rockets in half. Then Orange, Blake and Ruby started slashing at the feet of the robot and Eventually were able to slash one of the robots arms off. As that happened Yang and Wyatt hopped up on the back of the robot and stated to shoot it in what looked like the engine, the robot then jumped back ward going through a pillar and then stopping at another where both Wyatt and Yang were crushed against and the punched through the pillar. Wyatt was sent back to the group while Yang fell only a little ways away fro the robot. Yang then got up as her hair started to look as if it was catching fire, the robot sent a punch at her which she caught and then blew the robots arm off. She was then kicked back and ended up catching Blake's **Gimbal Shroud** and started going in a circle to smash the robot but it first needed to be slowed down to which Ruby, Weiss and Orange combined their fire power and hit it with ice dust. Keeping the robot in place for Yang to brake it causing Roman to fly out as it broke around him. Yang then sent a round from **Ember Celica** at him but was blocked by Neo and a man dressed in blood red samurai armor and what looked like bone hanging from his hip as well as a Black dust bladed katana. "Ladies, Ice queen always a pleasure, Neo if you would." said Roman.

Neo then bowed and Yang leapt to hit them but as she did so their image shattered like glass. They then saw them fly away in a bulhead yang then said, "Looks like he got a new henchmen."

"Yeah I guess she made our plans... Fall apart" said Weiss as she giggled at her own joke.

"No, just no." said Yang as she shook her head.

"What but you do it."

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Yeah it's called a comedy club." said Wyatt.

"Nice try honey" said Yang to which Wyatt just shrugged.

"Was this not the right time?" asked Weiss

"No it just wasn't very good."

"Well at she's trying." said Rosy as they all started walking away.

Quenton then looked around and said, "Hey dose it feel like we are missing some people?" to which everyone just shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

(Combat class four days after the night on the town)

Everyone was currently watching Pyrrah mop the floor with Team CRDL but Quenton was paying more attention to Blake because over the course of the past few days she has been eating and sleeping les as well. Quenton was concerned for her but he wasn't the only one her team, his team as well as JNPR were all worried about her, but Quenton knew what this sort of thing did to people because he did the same exact thing once. Just as he was finishing his thought he heard, "Miss Belladonna, you've been rather docile these past few classes. Why don't you..." Prof. Goodwitch was then interrupted by a hand raising behind them.

"I'll do it" said a voice from behind them and when he looked back he saw it was Mercury Black one of the students from Haven academy.

"Mercury is it very well. Lets find you an opponent."

"Actually I want to fight her." as he pointed to Pyrrah.

"Me?" asked Pyrrah.

"I am afraid Miss Nikos has already finished a match I suggest you pick another partner." said Prof. Goodwitch.

"Actually, Prof. how about we make it a Three on Three match." said Quenton after he noticed how Mercury looked at Pyrrah with a weird glint in his eyes and he noticed that Wyatt saw that as well.

"And who else are you suggesting would be fighting as well mister Quenton?" asked Goodwitch.

"I suggest his tow teammates and him versus Wyatt, Pyrrah and I."

"Are you alright with this Mister Black?"

"Yeah and I am sure my teammates feel the same." said Mercury.

With that Quenton and Wyatt headed down to the arena followed by Mercury and his teammates Emerald and a tall girl dressed in Black pants with red samurai thigh armor on her left thigh and a shin guard on her right, She was also wearing a samurai chest piece and shoulder armor over a brown shirt, if Quenton could remember correctly her name was Jas but he didn't know her last name. But as soon as the where all in the arena the all lined up across from one another, across from Wyatt was Jas who had a Katana strapped to her side across from Pyrrah was Mercury and across from Quenton was Emerald. As soon as Goodwitch started the match Quenton pulled out his trench knives and went straight for Emerald, but the weird thing was that she just disappeared from in front of him and he sensed her behind him so he quickly activated his tail ring which extended in to a three blades in the form of a triangle and blocked her revolver sickle with it. He quickly turned and started his attack once again after a few punches that were blocked he switched over to his revolver mode and started blasting to which she disappeared once again and this time appeared to his side at a closer range and managed to strike his right side but on the screen his aura barley moved he then knocked her back with a swing of his tail, he turned to continue the attack when she and her teammates all forfeited. Goodwitch then proclaimed them the winners of the match but something felt off about the way Emerald fought almost like she was only testing him.

After getting out of the arena they all headed back to their dorms when Quenton turned around a looked to Blake who had her nose buried in her journal that had notes on the White Fang investigation, She had become obsessed with finding out what they are planning ever since hearing about them moving all sorts of materials and men to southeast Vale. So he walked up next to her and very quickly put a finger on the page that she was reading and quickly closed and snatched the book from, it took her a moment to realized what had happened to which she turned to Quenton with a glare and said, "Quenton give me back my book."

"I will but I need to ask you something first." said Quenton.

"Alright what is it?" Blake said with a annoyed look on her face to which he could now clearly see the bags that were forming under her eyes.

"Well I wanted to know if you would take a break from your search and want to go to the cherry tree garden again?"

"I am sorry Quenton but I just can't do that not when we have no idea what the White Fang are planning." she then grabbed the book and walked back to her team dorm.

Quenton just sighed he was hoping to try and convince her to take a brake without telling her that story a story that still haunts him. He walked back to his dorm to see his team already doing home work and personal projects with Ulf sleeping on Rosy's bed he had got a bit bigger now when then when they first got him he now came up to just below Wyatt's knee and he was still growing. He sat next to Wyatt at his own desk and pulled out a photo of one of the only people in the White Fang besides Blake that he could call family, Jason Naga a snake Faunus that he was partnered with and also the one that he had failed. He put the picture away and heard Wyatt say, "So are you going to the dance Quenton."

"I don't know yet, I am still trying to convince Blake to go and take a break." said Quenton.

"She still not giving up."

"nope but I will try again tomorrow."

Just then Wyatt's scroll started vibrating, he grabbed it and looked at the screen then look to Quenton and said, "Well looks like you are going to have some help tomorrow as well, because Yang is going to try and convince her to."

Quenton nodded and went looked back at his desk where he then pulled out **Pain** and **Mercy** and pulled off his tail ring **Guardian** and started to preform maintenance on them.

(The Next Day in the Ballroom.)

Team ORWQ was currently helping Yang and Weiss set up the dance due to Team CFVY's mission extending for a few more days. Quenton was working on setting up the speakers as Wyatt and Yang lifted them over to position, he then heard Weiss slam her hands down on the table in front of Ruby and said, "I need you to pick a table cloth." as she slid to identical squares of cloth towards her.

Ruby looked at the squares and said, "Uhh, aren't they the same?"

Weiss sighed and said, "I don't even know why I asked."

As she was walking away Rosy said from across the room, "The one on the Right Weiss."

"Thank you Rosy!"

Then Wyatt and Yang set a couple of speakers down next to Ruby and walked over to her, "So have you picked out a dress yet?" asked Yang.

Ruby replied with a sad look on her face, "what's the point if Blake isn't going?"

"Oh don't worry she's going. Weiss I thought we agreed no doilies!"

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." said Weiss

Just then Neptune and Sun walked in to the room and Neptune said, "You dance is going to have fog machines?"

"We were thinking about it."

"That's cool."

"You guys all excited for dress up?" asked Sun.

"Pfft, Yeah right." scoffed Ruby.

"Laugh all you want, Wyatt Pyrrah and I will be turning heads tomorrow night." said Yang as Wyatt gave her a hug from behind.

"What are you two wearing?" asked Weiss

To which Sun scoffed and said, "Uhh, this."

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." said Neptune.

"Hey I might of moved to Mistral but I grew up in Vacuo it's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place."

"We noticed that." said Orange who was currently on the upper level tying off some streamers.

"So what dose Blake think of all this...she still being all...Blakey?"

"Well I have an idea to get her to go...speaking of which het Yang don't we need to pick up something." said Quenton.

Yang nodded and the both of them went to the library where they saw Blake sitting at one of the Terminals. Yang then pulled out a laser pointer and started to get Blake's attention she looked to Quenton who nodded and went to one of the open classrooms close to the library. He leaned against the teachers desk at the front of the class and waited for Blake and Yang to which he didn't have to wait long. As they walked in Yang took a seat on the desk next to him as Blake paced in front of them, "Yang, Quenton if you are going to tell me to stop, you guys should save your breath."

"We aren't telling you to stop." said Quenton.

Yang then finished with, "We telling you to slow down."

"We don't have the luxury of slowing down." said Blake

"Blake, Slowing down is a necessity. Because if you don't you will probably miss thing that will help you." said Quenton as he got up and walked over to her.

"No the necessity is stopping Torchwick."

"And we will but first please listen to me and Yang please?"

Blake looked at Quenton and then to Yang hesitant at first then she sat next to Yang. "Well Quenton since this was your Idea why don't you go first." said Yang.

Quenton sat next to Blake and said, "Back when we were still in the White Fang I had a partner named Jason Naga that I saw as family and he was the only other one besides you Blake. He was also the first one I told my suspicions to about the White Fang, well one day we were on a mission to go after some bandits in the area near our base of operations at the time. We had tracked them fro five days straight trying to find them but we didn't, we were so tired that I didn't notice the tripwire in front of him until it was to late a dust grenade went off. I was thrown back into a tree and was dazed, when I came back to my scenes I looked around for Jason.

"I then saw him propped up against a tree opposite mine and when I got their I saw him with his lower half missing. I didn't know what to do so I sat down next to him and just cried, I had just lost my best friend and I thought it was my fault because it was my idea that we try and find those bandits. Then it turns out that the bandits had left our area two days before he hit the tripwire." Quenton got up and said, "I got to go I hope to see you tomorrow Blake."

He walked out of the classroom and went to the cherry tree garden and leaned against a tree and just watched the sunset fade away, he ended up passing out only to be woken up the next morning by the sun. He went back to his dorm and saw no one was in there so he went and took a shower and started getting his suit ready. He walked out of the room later in a black and white stripped zoot suit with a long coat that was left unbuttoned, as he was walking to the dance he heard, " You look handsome but I still think you look better in your other clothes." he turned and saw Blake in a royal purple dress with matching bow.

"And you look beautiful as always." which made Blake blush and turn away.

"Well I just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened to your partner Quenton and also I am sorry for worrying you before."

"It's alright Blake I forgive and I know that you are just wanting to make the world a better place. But we can worry about that tomorrow for now would you like for me to escort you to the dance?" said Quenton as he held out his arm to her.

"I would love to," she took his arm and they started to walk to the dance together, but Blake then said, " We also might have to talk with Wyatt soon as well."

"Why is that?"

"Because after you left Yang told me her story and well she got mad when I had refused to listen, well she got mad and her eyes changed to red but the difference was that they were slited like a dragons."


	9. Chapter 9

(The Dance)

Orange was walking around the dance in a burnt orange Cheongsam at ankle length with a slit going up her left hip and had a black wolf design on the front and back she also still wore her eyepatch even though she didn't need it anymore, but she wore it to make her enemies underestimate her. As she walked around she saw Rosy and Weiss having a good time and it was about time that she asked Weiss out, she also saw Wyatt with Pyrrah dancing and Yang dancing with Blake with Quenton off to the side waiting for his turn. She was happy for them but deep down she was depressed because she still wasn't able to get anyone to ask her out to the dance and more and importantly she wasn't able to get Jaune to ask her to the dance either. They also had a bit of a spat the last time that they spared with each other.

(Flashback)

Orange and Jaune were swinging their sword to try and get the upper hand on the other. Jaune for the most part was actually holding his own against her but he still had a ways to go before he beat her completely. She was able to disarm him and sent him on the ground with a shoulder charge to his chest, he grunted when he hit the ground and when he looked up he could see the tip of Orange's sword pointed at his throat. Looking past the tip he saw Orange smirking down at him and pulled her sword away and offered her hand to him and said, "You have certainly come a long way since come here to Beacon, I think that you will maybe eventually be able to beat me and Pyrrah in a few years."

He took her hand and smiled and said, "Do you really think so?"

"I do Jaune especially with me and Pyrrah training you."

"Thanks Orange but can we skip the aura control tonight?"

"Why exactly?"

"Well I was hoping to ask Weiss out to the dance tonight."

"Oh *sigh* Jaune I honestly think that you should stop trying to ask Weiss out."

"Uh, Why would I do that."

"Because Jaune every time you try and talk to her she ignores you or like a few nights ago shut the door in your face."

"Ok so she doesn't exactly listen to me and everything but I think that I still have a chance with her."

"Jaune *Sigh* you know what forget it I leaving for now go and have fun trying to woe Ice Queen once more." Orange walked through the door leading to the roof and slammed it behind her.

(Flashback end)

Orange ended up making her way to the outside balcony and looked up at the shattered moon of Remnant and she heard a portal open next to her. She looked to her right and saw her mom leaning against the railing next to her looking at her and she said, "So I guess you still didn't tell him huh?"

"Mom I just don't know what to do I cant seem to get him to see that I want to be with him." said Orange with frustration.

"Well honey if you ask me you have to tell him straight up or else he will never get the picture. I mean when I was trying to get your father to notice me and my advances I literally had to gab and yell it in his face."

"I just might have to do that mom thanks."

"It's no trouble at all honey but I think your next opportunity will present itself pretty soon. Anyways I am going to the roof to sleep for a while if you need."

"Ok...wait how am I suppose to." Orange looked only to see her mom gone sighing she went back to looking at the moon when she heard.

"Hey Orange nice night isn't?" Orange looked back to see Jaune in a nice suit.

"Hey Jaune." said Orange as she turned back to the moon.

"Hey listen I just want to say I am sorry for making you angry a couple of nights ago."

"No I am sorry for getting frustrated with you, but Jaune I am just going to say this now before I lose my courage. I love you Jaune ever since we first met back before the initiation when you didn't know who me or Pyrrah were and how you treated me normally and that you also didn't stare at my eyepatch. I liked that and I wished that you would have noticed that I loved you because I was dropping so many hints that it was starting to frustrate me to the point that I couldn't take it anymore."

She turned and looked at Jaune to see him have a dumfounded look on his face, "I guess that's all I have to say." she started to walk away when Jaune grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Orange wait, I am sorry. I am sorry for not noticing sooner and for being an idiot for not seeing that you wanted to be with me and also for not seeing that Weiss and Rosy were a thing. So I guess the next thing I should do is this, Orange would you like to go on a date and dance with me?"

Orange smiled and said, "I would love to Jaune." she took his hand and together they walked back to the dance were the danced with each other for the rest of the time at the dance and she could of swore she heard everyone of her friends saying "Its about time."

(The next day)

Orange and the rest of her team where heading to the auditorium along with Ulf, Rosy thought that since she has been training him to fight with them she had asked Ms. Goodwitch if she could bring him and she said yes. So they walked in with Team RWBY behind them, today was the day they all were going to see how a huntsman works in the field. It was also good to know that Ruby was not in trouble considering that someone broke into the CCT, but now they were all in a group looking at the missions in south-east Vale since that's where Quenton and Blake said that all the White Fang were heading. Ruby tried to get their team on the Search and Destroy mission that was in quadrant five only to have it denied, that's when Ozpin came around and said, "Well that's one option. Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was to extreme for first year students, it seems that that particular region is rather popular and I have the sneaking suspicion that the eight of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." we were all looking at Ruby who told him about what we had found so far.

"Whatever makes you say that?" asked Ruby

"I am still curious as to how you all found your way to the docks last semester. Or how you all found out about a 'hideout' in the south-east or about people reporting seeing robots, firewalls and rose petals in a dance club sometime ago."

"Uh-well" Ruby started only to be cut off by Ozpin again.

"I doubt I will find the exact answers I am looking for, so why don't I do this. I think that the Grimm concentration is to extreme for any one team but two seems like they can handle themselves." He then typed in his scroll and on the screen it said mission in quadrant five accepted by Team RWBY and OWRQ

Orange looked over to Ozpin and said, "We wont let you down sir."

"Well Team work and persistence has carried the eight of you this far, but know this the things that lie beyond the protection of Vale's walls do not care, so stay close to your huntsmen at all times for they are leading your mission and can send you back if they find your skills unsatisfactory. Good Luck."

He then walked off and the rest of us made our way outside where Yang then said, "Well that wasn't exactly uplifting."

"Yeah but I know were he is coming from." said Wyatt.

Just then they saw that team CFVY was finally back from their mission but it was obvious that they were completely worn out from it. Team RWBY stopped to talk to Velvet for a little who also waved at Wyatt who waved back with a smile. They made their way over to the Bulhead that was waiting to take them to Quadrant five and just when RWBY got there Dr. Oobleck came running up saying that they were to accompany him and a huntress who was on the transport already waiting for them. When they finally got on they saw a tall woman sitting on one of the seats most of them haven't seen her before except for Orange who then yelled out, "MOM!"


	10. Chapter 10

Rwby Chapter Ten

Wyatt and the others were stunned to see what almost looked like a clone of Orange standing in front of them. That is when Dr. Oobleck came up and said, "Ah I see you have all met the other huntress in charge of this ventuer of ours Ms. Helga Bell von Jager." They all looked over to Orange and saw that she was a little embarassed that now all her teammates now know her full name. They were soon under way and as they were heading to quadrant 5 Helga looks over to Wyatt and said, "So how is it that you ended up here in Vale?"

She looked over to him and said, "I was actually asked by Prof. Ozpin to come and watch over some first year missions and hear I am." she then leaned forward and said, "I am actually more curious as to how you ended up in Vale? From what i saw in you file I saw that it said your parents aren't helping you with school expenses?"

Wyatt looked down before he said, "That is because my Parents died trying to defend the village I grew up in killed by a horde of six hundred Grimm, " everyone looked at him with suprise except for Yang because he told her and Pyrrah when they saw his scars," I was lucky and was knocked out by a falling beam. When I finaly came to and got out from under the wood I saw that everyone was gone and my parents were dead I sat there for a while and then I got incredibly angry and set out after them. I followed them and eventually caught up with them. That's when I did something stupid, and attacked them and I ended up getting a lot of scars on my back and other parts of my body because of it. But the strangest thing is that I didn't kill them all I past out after about killing more than half of them I thought I was dead but right before then I heard a roar. Then I woke up in a field and no Grimm in sight.

Everyone looked at him and felt sorry and could tell that he had a hard time talking about this and Yang sat next to him and brought his hea to her shoulder where she started to pet her head. Before they could think on anymore Dr. Oobleck said, "I am terribly sorry for what happened to you and I am sure everyone here have questions for you as well Mr. Wyatt. But now you all should know that our mission is to clear out the remains of one of the kingdoms greatest failures, Mt. Glenn."

Everyone looked over to Oobleck and nodded that's when they heard from the pilot they were nearing the target sight. Everyone got ready and when the bulwark stopped they all hopped out. But there was no Grimm in sight, Oobleck then said," Now everyone from this moment on you are not students you are Huntresses and Huntsman and I expect you all to follow mine ad ms. Helga's orders." He looked over to Ruby and saw she still had her backpack, " Ms. Rose I thought I told you to leave your bags back at school!"

"Well I..." Before she could explain a corgi poped it's head out of the top of the bag.

Ruby looked back to Oobleck who said, "Ms. Rose we are in what is essentially a war zone and you brought another dog on this mission without my knowledge?"

Before she could say anything Oobleck said, " brilliant now not only do we have one but two four legged companions with and so now we will be able to cover twice as much ground."

Yang then said, " uh , doc you going to tell us now what we are going to do this."

Oobleck then looked back to them and said, " Ah, yes we are to find out why the creatures of Grimm are gathering here and to find out about our hidden enemy as well to find out their intentions which could be grim."

Everyone looked at each other and then back to Oobleck who then said, "There is a creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from our position."

everyone turned around and saw a lone Beowolf sniffing around the ruins, everyone got their weapons ready, Wyatt then looked back to Oobleck and said, " So what do we do now?"

"We track and wait for it to take us back to it's pack."

"How long should that take?" Said Quenton.

"It is unknown, days, weeks maybe months, why Grimm have been known to spend years away from the pack. And there's the whole pack!"

Everyone then saw the pack of Beowolves running around the ruins, which made Wiess say, " What?"

" And now they've seen us." Said Oobleck.

"What!?"

" And now they've seen us!"

The Grimm were about to charge when all of a sudden a giant metal ball landed in the middle of the Grimm launching most of them away do to the shock wave alone. While the dust started to settle a hammer came out of the dust and impaled a Beowolf to a wall and out of the dust was a human dressed in only woodland camo cargo pants and black combat boots, his upper body was bare and marked with red markings. He walked over to the impaled Beowolf and ripped the hammer out an then proceed to start attacking the others, while cursing up a storm.

After about twenty minutes of smashing Grimm he changed his hammer into a .50 cal HMG and started gunning all of them down. After he was done he looked over to the groupe and started walking over to them, Wiess then asked Dr. Oobleck, " who is he?"

Oobleck simply smiled and said, " That is not a simple answer ,For only he knows his name. But he is a tribal hunter and not just any tribal hunter but a hunter of the tribe of shear."


End file.
